


A Sticky Situation

by snaekuo_pancake, SoftSmile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Consensual Underage Sex, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaekuo_pancake/pseuds/snaekuo_pancake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSmile/pseuds/SoftSmile
Summary: Peter was bitten by a female spider, a scientist wants to see what exactly they can do with that information.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Scar for 'helping' me.  
> hoe i edit this for you stop being gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover picture made by me and text made by my editor Scarlett!

  
(Art by: Me: @biggestppgod on Insta. Font and editing by Scar, @snaekuo.pancake on Insta.)  
  
oop more art yes because scar got gr for me making a seperate chapter for this goddess;  
  
  
  
look at her mmm lizzie = good


	2. Poor Peter

Peter ran his hands over the small bump that was beginning to protrude from his stomach. It had become more of a way to comfort himself more than anything. Whenever guilt began to well up inside him he'd try to convince himself that it was better for his child.  
  


His child. It sounded like a distant thing from now, but within a few months he would have his own child. It brought a smile to his face, it was one of the only things that brought him happiness these days. Depression had hit him like runaway debris in the midst of battle. He had to refuse to go out on missions with the Avengers and stayed a distance away from them. He didn't want them to know.  
  


He was currently sitting in his room in the Stark Towers, because with the recent back problems he was having he couldn't stand to sleep on the cheap beds that his aunt provided. He'd never tell her that though, he just claimed he was busy training which he never did these days.  
  


The ringing of his phone stopped his thoughts, which was for good measure. He picked it up, examining the number. It was his personal doctor, the scientist who had been working on making sure he was healthy and safe during the pregnancy. She was kind and tender, but boy was she over protective. She had pushed and pushed about wanting to know who the father was so she could properly run more tests with more advanced hypothesis.  
  


He had refused.  
  


He knew what he did, and he knew perfectly well why it was wrong and disgusting. If he ever told anyone he is sure they'd take his side anyway. Tony was so much older than him but he was the one who made sure he was blackout drunk before even making a move on him. Peter knew he didn't want him to remember.  
  


With two clicks, the soft woman's voice was now echoing through the room.  
  


"Peter! If you could come by sometime very soon to the lab I'd be really grateful, I would like to run some simple checkups to make sure everything is going smoothly."  
  


Peter smiled, of course she just wanted to make sure he was okay. That's all she ever wanted to do these days. Though, he knew she couldn't resist the beckon of scientific discoveries, and he didn't blame her for it.  
  
"Of course, Liz. I can be there tomorrow at lunch. How does that sound?"  
  


"Sounds okie dokie to me!" She had paused for a moment, it seemed like she was talking to a colleague while attempting to cover the phone. "Sorry Peter, I have to go- Tomorrow at 12:30, please come by. Have a good day."  
  


"You too.." Was all he could get out before he heard the familiar click of the phone hanging up. She was a busy woman and he understood. He just never really talked to many people except her in the last few weeks.  
  


Looking and talking to Tony was basically torture, and not just because he was carrying his child. He had basically raped the man for his own fulfillment and never told him. He was disgusting and worthless, no wonder he couldn't even fight.  
  


His hands were shaking and tears were welling up in his eyes. It was going to be one of those days, where everything seemed terrible and he was constantly agitated. He hated it.  
  


Peter was on edge, stuffing his face full of salt and vinegar chips which seemed to calm him down and fill the silence with harsh crunching sounds. Only the last few days have been like this, and he hoped the rest of the months wouldn't repeat this cycle.  
  


The avengers were currently out trying to defeat a wizard or something. Well, some of the members. He was just glad that it included Tony.  
  


He had finally got the courage to shuffle out of his room in search for more snacks only to hear Karen announce the arrival of some of the members in the meeting room. Great. As long as they stayed far away from him everything should be fine.  
  


He had grabbed a few more bags of chips, and webbed some dessert items from the cupboard before scurrying back to his room like a scared child. He had planned to go on patrol tonight, but he felt horrible. Even the bad guys would probably laugh at him.  
  


When he had stopped, sitting on his bed in silence he could hear the faint noises of the men talking in the meeting room. He began to drown the noise out, ready to eat before he heard his name mentioned.  
  


"So what happened to the kid, Peter was it?" It was Captain America, he was worried?  
  


"Look, he just said he didn't want to go on these missions anymore, and I don't blame him. He's a kid. He probably got scared from almost dying, Steve."  
  


That's what they thought of him? A child who couldn't hold his own? A kid who was scared of death and pain? He was shaking again, his hormones getting the best of him.  
  


He stood up abruptly, getting off his bed, walking out of his room and down the halls. He was going to show them. He could hold his own even with a baby on the way. He wouldn't say anything, just that he had a bad month or something. Said he gained a bit of weight from binge eating even though he patrolled every other night despite his doctor’s orders.  
  


He was going to show them.  
  


Tony was attempting to explain to Steve that he was worried about Peter, of course the kid was scared! He should have never brought him into this superhero business. He was meant to be a responsible adult and protect the kid; hell, they all were!  
  


He was about to gaze around the room and look at the expressions of the others before he was drawn to the sound of a door opening rather aggressively.  
  


"Peter?" Ah, shit. Super hearing, fucking great. He was in for it now.  
  


"I am not a kid!" Was the thing he started off with, his face red and his eyes puffy. He certainly looked upset for something Tony regarded as more of a trivial matter, something must have been going on at school. Maybe even something with his aunt, this reaction just made him more worried.  
  


"I don't understand why you keep treating me like a kid. I just..." He couldn't help it, with his fists balled up at his sides and tears welling in his eyes he let out a choked sob. Everything felt so much more worse now for some reason, like the world was crashing down just because of this one instance. What was happening?  
  


"Peter?" Steve had spoken up since Tony was looking at Peter, practically frozen in shock.  
  


"It's just- I'm just... I just don't get it, you want me to go out and fight and protect people like some big grown up but as soon as I get back into the tower it's all bullshit, huh?" He was fully crying at this point, waving his hands around with a sarcastic tone.  
  


Peter looked around with glossy eyes, attempting to calm down by taking deep breaths. Everything seemed so over exaggerated in his mind, he needed to take a minute and calm down. He shouldn't have done this.  
  


"Kid, you haven't even been out with us for the last month. What's going on? You know what, I'm sorry guys." He had turned to the rest of the group apologizing before gently urging Peter out with him so they could talk privately.  
  


"Peter, what's going on?" Tony had pulled him outside, and a bit down the hall before continuing. "And don't lie to me."  
  


The boy had looked to the ground, staring at it as if it would give him the answer. He then shrugged. One minute he was acting out, and now that he didn't have an exact reason for it he was quiet as a mouse.  
  


"Jesus kid, you're really busting my balls." Tony sighed, looking at him. "Obviously something is wrong with you and if it's keeping you from doing your job, technically I'm responsible." He had stopped to think for a minute, his hands running mindlessly through his beard. "You know what, let's go to the kitchen and get a drink or something. Maybe I'm just pushing you too hard."  
  


Peter had nodded. Ice water had sounded nice, Lizzie had warned him to watch his diet very closely. Apparently she didn't approve of a constant cycle of sodas and chips as meals.  
  


They walked a bit to the large kitchen and bar in the penthouse, which Peter was quick to sit down while rubbing his thumbs together. This made Tony sigh abrasively, he didn't sign up for babysitting.  
  


"What do you want?" Tony asked, not even glancing over to Peter as he poured himself a small amount of whiskey. It never hurt to drink before a possibly serious conversation. Usually. Most of the time. Sometimes. Either way, he didn't stop pouring, and the thoughts didn't stop him from taking a sip of alcohol.  
  


"Water, please." Peter said quietly, his hands clasped together in front of him as his eyes roamed over to Tony. Of course he was drinking. This made Peter's breathing speed up, memories of the night flashing in his head. The absolute feeling of dread and guilt feeling up inside him.  
  


He shouldn't have done it.  
  


It was bad because he had thought of doing it again, to get that same burning pleasure he got just from kissing Tony, to taste the alcohol on his tongue.  
  


He was drawn out of his daydream by a glass cup gently being sat on the table in front of him. He blinked, still surprised as Tony slid out a chair beside him and sat down with a drink in his hand.  
  


"So, Peter what's going on? You've missed almost a week of school since you've stopped patrolling. I don't mind you not wanting to do this superhero stuff after everything that happened; but you can't be missing school. Your aunt made me responsible for you."  
  


Peter nodded, he knew it was a Sunday at least. He could go to school tomorrow, but Flash might get handsy and punch his stomach, which he couldn't risk, even though he only technically even touched him a few times. The thought of losing all this progress made Peter's head spin. It was like a feeling of DeJa Vu mixed with pure fear of the unknown. No one would hurt his child and he had to make sure of that.  
  


"Peter… Peter!" Tony raised his voice trying to get Peter's attention as the boy zoned in and out of a day dream, what was wrong with the kid?  
Peter looked up to Tony to see his eyes wide and one eyebrow raised. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  


"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I'm just really distracted lately. I'll definitely go to school tomorrow. I just needed a little break. I-I'm caught up on all my work though, so don't worry about it." Peter tried to convince the man with his normal tone, hoping it would give him more reassurance that he was in control of his emotions.  
  


"Peter, what's made you distracted, kid- I just... please tell me what's going on so I can fix it and get back to the meeting." It seemed his patience was getting a bit thinner, but he tried to stay calm with the boy so he could figure out what the problem was.  
  


"Mr. Stark, it's really nothing. Just people problems, I promise. I'll start going back to school, but I might have to hold off on going out on missions for a little bit; you know feeling a bit sick and all." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. He was obviously uncomfortable.  
  


Tony sighed, not really accepting the answer. The thought of getting up and just going back to the meeting has crossed his mind, but against his better judgment he stayed. "Do you need me to let Strange check you out?"  
  


"No, No, No! I'm fine, nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." Peter countered, holding his hands up in front of him as a gesture of defense.  
  


"If it's been keeping you away from school for weeks I'd say you've had enough sleep, Peter."  
  


"Mr. Stark, I promise I'm fine. I don't need to go to a doctor, I'll be back to normal in no time!"  
  


With this, Tony raised an eyebrow and simply said. "No, we're gonna have him do a check-up." With that, he pulled the boy by his arm off the couch and attempted to pull him back down the hall.  
  


"Mr. Stark, please wait- I'm fine, I promise, please stop. I really don't want to." After a few seconds of Tony ignoring him and the meeting room getting closer and closer the boy eventually stopped in his tracks with Tony unable to pull him.  
  


Super strength, check-mate.  
  


"Peter. Stop this right now."  
  


"But Mr. Stark, I-"  
  


"Now." The look Tony was giving him was none other than the one of a man's patience withered away into dust.


	3. Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange thinks Peter's situation is kind of--Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of problems trying to edit this because the image made me go to rich text which fucked everything up????

So Peter got strung along against his will.  
  


He was really regretting being brave and confronting people about the problems he had now. It always ended badly. He should have just stayed in his room and waited for Liz to get a room set up at the lab so he didn't have to deal with drama. It made him so stressed.  
  


His dizziness slowly returned as they walked into the meeting room.  
  


"Strange, can you perform a check up on Peter or something? He isn't feeling well." Tony began to speak, despite the slightly worried expressions on the fellow avengers.  
  


"Of course I can do something as simple as that, but why not take him to a properly suited doctor?" Strange walked over, tilting his head slightly to the side with a raised eyebrow.  
  


Tony shrugged. "Don't want to drive right now, I guess. You can do it in the lab if Peter is self conscious or something, I've got a meeting to run."  
  


The last sentence made Steve grimace a bit, a sour expression painting his face. "You've got a meeting to run?"  
  


"Yeah, that's what I said, didn't I?"  
  


Peter was swiftly led away from the increasing argument between the two men by Strange, who took long strides to the lab without talking to him.  
  


It was only when the man had opened and let the boy into the lab did he begin to speak. "So, Peter; can you tell me some of the symptoms you've been experiencing?" While he was speaking he seemed to be looking around the lab for the proper medical tools to perform a check-up. He was actually taking this seriously.  
  


"Everything is fine really, just some dizziness and nausea. Like I told Mr. Stark, it'll probably go away in a day or two. Nothing to worry about."  
  


Strange seemed to practically ignore him, still digging through the cabinets for a few more seconds before walking over to Peter.  
  


He had a small bag in his hand, unzipping it revealed a stethoscope and a blood pressure checker.  
  


The horrible ones that squeezed your arm to such an uncomfortable position but not enough to hurt, confusing your brain. Peter hated those.  
  


"It seems you're missing a lot of school? I've been hearing it non-stop from Stark. It's getting kind of old." Strange seemed a bit annoyed with him, but was attempting to keep a kind tone with him anyway, as he suspected he might have a psychological problem.  
  


"Yes, but it's just because I don't wanna go. It's fine."  
  


While Peter was trying to explain himself, Strange put the stethoscope into his ears- putting the cold metal against Peter's clothed chest.  
  


A few seconds went by, the boy seemed to be more comfortable in the silence. The shuffling of the metal against different parts of his chest was the only noise he could hear, along with the subtle breathing of Dr. Strange. He was much more content with this than the prying questions.  
  


Strange then moved the metal to his back. "Take a deep breath." This cycle continued on for a few more seconds before the man took the tool out of his ears and set it down on a table.

  
"Please remove your shirt, Peter, I think I heard some strange noises in your stomach region."

  
Well, they had to find out some way didn't they? Peter had practically gave up in trying to pry away from the Doctor and simply did as told. His shirt, that was detailed with geeky innuendos had fallen to the floor; the boy was obviously getting increasingly more uncomfortable.

  
Strange raised his eyebrow. "It looks like you've gained some weight." He began pressing lightly around on the boy’s stomach, feeling for any irregularities.

  
"Yeah, well that's what happens when you don't go on patrol I guess..." Peter laughed a bit, fidgeting with his thumbs behind his back as Strange poked and prodded at his own leisure.

  
"This is a bit unusual, I have to say. I might want to keep an eye on you. Do you have any pains in your stomach?"

  
Peter nodded slightly. "I guess so? It's more in my lower stomach- but Dr. Strange, I've been going to a doctor for it, I promise. You don't need to worry yourself with this."

  
"Why didn't you tell Tony that?" Strange seemed to be a mixture of perplexed and annoyed, his expression subtly showing it.

  
Peter shrugged. "He didn't ask?..." The boy replied in a hushed tone, not going an octave above a whisper.

  
The man sighed abrasively, holding his pointer finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose; his gaze descending to the floor. "You are much more trouble than you're worth, Spider-Man."

  
Peter smiled at this. "Whatever you say, Dr. Strange." He could at least be happy that the man was laying off, and he might have a few more weeks before he had to barf up the truth to his teammates.

  
Strange sighed a bit quieter this time, a small smirk on his face. "Okay, let's go back. Nothing seems inherently wrong, but I would take some medicine to help with the pain."

  
Peter was glad to say the least that the man had dropped whatever he was thinking and led him out of the lab. Maybe today wasn't so shitty after all.

  
Instead of going to the meeting room, he trailed off back to his own room. Exhausted from his day, he laid down on his bed, brushing the chip crumbs aside to lay comfortably. He remembered something Liz told him about eating junk foods and how'd she'd come up there personally and reveal his entire secret if he didn't stop eating it.

  
It goes without saying that was his last bag of chips, but now he _really_ wanted to taste some chocolate covered popcorn.  He groaned, rolling onto his back and stroking his belly. He knew it was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

  
He kept his shirt by his side, bundled up into a heap of clothes- not bothering to put it back on as he drifted off into a peaceful and comfortable nap.

  
Tony had greeted Strange when he walked back into the meeting room, then immediately asked about Peter's wellbeing, to which Strange had responded rather negatively for not being appreciated more.

  
"He's fine, Stark. He just needs to get out of that room and get back on patrol. He's begun to put on some weight."

  
Tony nodded, sighing silently. "Thank you for checking up on him Strange, Steve would you like to continue so we can wrap this..." Tony then looked around a bit. "Strange, where did Peter go?"

  
The Doctor simply shrugged. "Back to his room, I would guess."

  
Tony took a deep breath. "He wasn't meant to go back into his room, I was thinking he could join our meeting. You know, the one _The Avengers_ are having, the group he's a part of?" He made a disgruntled noise before speaking. "Friday, please inform Peter that he needs to be here."

  
He didn't get the response he was expecting.

  
"Peter Parker is asleep at the moment, would you still like me to inform him?"

  
Tony looked absolutely baffled, how did the kid fall asleep so fast? Even as a teenager he couldn't do that unless he had stayed up for a long time. "Bring up his room's video feed."

  
"Certainly." It said before showing on a large, holographic screen in front of the Avengers, the video feed from his room. Lying there was a peaceful Peter on his bed, a single hand on his slightly bulged stomach.

  
"His nipples look a bit enlarged, don't they?" Strange began to think out loud.

  
Tony glanced over with a look of disgust. "Friday, close the feed. Let him sleep."  The command was followed after a quick "Yes, sir.", and Tony turned his head towards Strange.

  
"What is wrong with you?" Tony asked in a concerned tone.

  
Strange lifted an eyebrow up with a puzzled expression. "I was simply saying that his nipples looked a bit enlarged from a normal male’s. That may be a problem, _Stark._ "

  
"Why didn't you say that before? Also, why are you saying that? That's just- Okay, stop talking now... I don't want to hear it." Tony finished, gesturing to Steve to just _please_ go on with the meeting so the image of Peter's nipples would get out of their heads.

  
So the meeting went on as planned. There was a bit of an awkward aura surrounding the room, but other than that everything was well.

  
  
Peter stirred at late afternoon, the sun setting past the horizon but still managing to spread enough light through his window to illuminate the entire room in an orange glow. He was happy when he woke up like this, well rested and at the perfect time for dinner. It was just like the world was right.  
  
  
He sat up and grabbed his phone from his bedside table. He had three texts, one missed call. He read the excerpts of them on his screen before unlocking his phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hi it's meant to be FUCKING WEDNESDAY not Friday I hate myself and everything i stand for)  
  
He really needed to change his lock-screen. He liked that it cheered him up with all the soft and delicate colors, but it was an eyesore (to say the least) when he just woke up.  


He didn't even bother to respond to most of them, but he called Lizzie back. He really didn't want his great mood to be ruined.

  
A few moments of the continuous ringing noises sounded throughout the room until a familiar shuffling was heard from his phone’s speaker.

  
"Hey Lizzie!" He chimed, setting the phone beside him as he stretched.  
  


"Hey Peter. I'm a bit busy but I'd like you to know we might have to push that meeting from 12:30 to 1:00, is that okay?" She must be moving around, Peter thought, due to the shuffling sounds he could hear.

  
"Yeah, that sounds fine-" He stopped for a moment, holding his head in his hands as he remembered something. "I gotta go to school tomorrow, I promised Mr. Stark..."

  
"Oh, okay. I really need to get you in here very soon though. Every week, Peter." Her usual cheery voice was replaced with one of harsh concerns.  
  


"Yeah, yeah… Okay. I'll say I vomited or something and I'll be over there by 1:00, I promise." Speaking of vomiting, his stomach felt particularly uneasy. He was still getting used to the nauseous feeling, but this one was a bit worse.  
  


"Liz, I gotta go… I think-" He left the phone, running to his bathroom to go hurl over the toilet. After the first gag there was nothing, but in a few seconds bile filled his mouth and spilled out constantly.  
  


There went his great _before bed time_ snack. He could hear the faint sounds of a worried woman in the other room, asking Peter if he was ok.

  
After a full minute or so at the toilet, making sure that everything was ready to stay down in his stomach, he walked back to the phone. "Sorry, I gotta go… I'm fine, just sick."

  
"That's normal, I'll make sure you don't have anymore extreme nausea or vomiting tomorrow. Goodnight, Peter." And with that, she hung up.

  
Right, it was nearing nighttime. He should probably eat a proper meal soon. His stomach stirred again in discomfort. This was going to be a _really_ long day. He couldn't stay up all night either, browsing forums like he did yesterday- he had school tomorrow.

_  
Fuck school._

  
He thought as he walked to the large shared kitchen of the Avengers after getting dressed properly. Natasha, Vision, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Strange and Thor were there, talking about miscellaneous things. They sat on a very large circular couch that surrounded a similar circular table. It seemed they had food.

  
It smelled, well... fucking great. Peter still of course craved the chocolate covered popcorn, but seared steak would go a long way with the hungry boy. He walked over to the group. "Do you guys have any more of that?"

  
Vision was the first to answer. "Yes, Bruce made extras in case you woke up. Would you like me to get you some?" Vision added, in a somewhat cheery tone. He seemed happy to help the young Avenger.

  
"Yes, thank you." Peter shyly said, sitting down next to Tony. He put a single hand over his stomach subconsciously, a habit that had only recently surfaced. Though it was sure to grow with his gain in weight.

  
"Peter, are you feeling better?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking as intimidating as always.  


"Yeah, I'm feeling better already." Peter assured her as Vision set a plate full of steak and mashed potatoes in front of him. "Promise."

  
"You are such a bad liar, kid." Tony spoke up, clearly annoyed. It sounded like his patience was worn thin with Peter’s lies. "Friday, bring up the surveillance of Peter's bathroom from 5 minutes ago."

  
A video of Peter, vomiting profusely, was shown on the wide screen that was previously playing a movie. Of course Tony had cameras even in his bathroom.

  
"You shouldn't have cameras in my bathroom." Is all Peter said, he was pissed off and tired of having his privacy invaded; he could protect himself.

  
"How would I have known you were still sick if I didn't have them, hmm?" Tony said in a not-so-matter-of-fact tone, passive aggressiveness practically pouring out of his mouth.

  
The others in the group watched the small argument quietly, Bruce opening his mouth to speak before a clang of tableware was heard. Peter had already grabbed his fork and _had_ planned on eating, but instead put it down rather violently to the plate.

  
"Please, just be quiet for a few _fucking_ minutes so I can eat in peace. I'll tell you what's happening tomorrow, I promise… But until then, don't bring it up. Please..." Peter sounded aggressive at the start, but his voice quickly died down to one of regret and pleading.

  
Tony was about to say something until Bruce spoke up. "Sorry, Peter."

  
That's all he said before he went back to watching the movie, which was now displayed back on the screen instead of the security footage. Many props to Friday for that.  
 

"It's fine. Thank you, Bruce." He began to eat peacefully as Tony begrudgingly watched the movie in silence.  


Peter seemed to be enjoying his meal, even though he ate a little more than everyone else. He was especially hungry after vomiting up the only thing he had in his stomach, which wasn’t much to begin with. He settled down nearing the end of the movie, in a relaxed daze next to Tony.

  
Vision and Natasha left, leaving the rest sitting right next to one another despite the couch’s size.

 

Peter had started to drift off to sleep again, needing another nap. He probably wouldn't have been as exhausted if he hadn't stayed up the last three nights because of stress. Though when he laid his head on Tony's shoulder he couldn't help but slip off into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im trying to work on cover art for this because im truly in love with it so it might come out with chapter three or right after.
> 
> follow me on instagram @biggestppgod if you want updates or love me you know i need it
> 
> if you want the entire story every paragraph updated everytime i write it go to my discord (it's unedited tho don't trust me on this a ginger edits my shit @snaekuo.pancake on insta she's ginger,,,)
> 
> https://discord.gg/XhrvQd3


	4. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sort of short because I'm about to leave to go to the mountains for a few days, and I wanted to post something before I went. I won't be able to post there but i will be able to write some so get ready to get BOMBARDED when i get back with sick jams + the pregnant peter picture which will be the cover art and take the 1st chapters place so UWU
> 
> owo yes sorry im scar very slow at editing im just ginger so it's natural to be dumb

Tony had been enjoying the movie half-heartedly, thinking about what Peter had said. Peter had never lashed out or even spoken back to the man in a serious tone. If he had to deal with a brooding teenager he was out.  
  


He looked over to see the sweet smile of a sleeping Peter, at least he wouldn't have to fear the boy calling him out again. It actually kind of scared him, he knew if Peter really wanted to, he could break Tony like a twig.

  
Tony didn't want that.

  
The credits rolled and Steve began to talk. "Is the kid really that sick?" Even with their rivalry Steve seemed to be warm to Peter, who wasn't?

  
"I don't know, he said he'd tell me tomorrow, so I guess we're waiting."

  
Steve nodded, getting up from his place on the couch. "Well, I'm going to go train with the others. Have fun."

  
Tony groaned. "You're seriously leaving me alone with the kid?"

  
Steve nodded with a small grin. "I'm sure you can handle it."

  
Tony responded by rolling his eyes along with an exaggerated head roll as Steve walked away.

  
He then looked over to the sleeping Peter, who had a hand rested on his stomach. He narrowed his eyes, looking at his stomach. He wore baggy clothes that made it hard to notice that there was any difference, but Tony could tell he wasn't in the best shape. It made him worry for the boy.

  
Tony threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair, trying to think of a way out of this situation. It was like a dog sleeping on your lap, you couldn't move. That would be evil.

  
He began to think more. He had noticed a lot of food, primarily junk food, had gone missing from the kitchen. Of course, the other Avengers could have eaten it, but judging by the way Peter looked he didn't doubt they had a lot of help.  
Maybe Thor just had a binge-watching marathon again and consumed everything, Tony reasoned with himself.

  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Peter trying to unconsciously adjust his sleeping position. The boy's head had fallen off the man's shoulder, jolting upwards right before he hit his lap.

  
Peter practically jumped when he looked around him. "I hate that so much." He silently sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark." He said, scooting a bit away from him.

  
"It's okay, kid, you just fell asleep. Doesn't matter." He brushed off the incident, even though Peter's calm sleeping expression was glued in the back of his mind.

  
"Well, I better start getting ready for bed. Like maybe I’ll watch a couple YouTube videos and stuff and then I'm off to sleep." He chuckled shyly, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap.

  
"Yeah, you have school tomorrow." Tony spoke softly before getting up and popping his neck with a slow movement.

  
Before the man could walk off, Peter added, "I also have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow… I was wondering if you'd like to come? She could probably explain my situation better."

  
Tony looked over in surprise, but soon his expression morphed into a simple smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up, when is it?"

  
"1:00, I know I'll miss some school, but..." Peter tried to justify himself before the man cut him off.

  
"It's fine, kid. Just make sure you have all your work done or whatever." He waved to Peter as he walked off, probably to hang out with the other Avengers who didn't have a bedtime. Lucky.

  
So, Peter did as he was told, but not before tidying up the living area. He would consider himself a clean person, however many of the Avengers would see themselves as otherwise.

  
He spent a few minutes doing dishes, humming a soft melody as the sudsy water ran down his bare hands and washed away the grime of their leftover meal. If anyone was there, they would get to see the angelic sight of the boy smiling widely, just because he thought he was helping - even if it was a small gesture.

  
He knew he wouldn't be able to help the Avengers as well as before, or match their skill and dedication. An actual Avenger fights crime and villains, and risks their lives for the greater good, for justice.

  
But at least he could do their house work for a while. Though, when he began to dwell on the thought of what he would do after his child was born, his mind began to wander to darker places. He would have to keep a constant eye on a loud, energetic, and most likely fussy, baby, and would barely have time for himself. He couldn't finish school like that, he was giving up his whole life just because some scientist lady had told-

  
A large shattering noise echoed throughout the living area. A plate had been smashed, broken into so many shards that it was almost unrecognizable, beyond repair. He held his hand near his heart for a minute, his breathing had sped up significantly; tears were brimming at his eyes.

  
He knelt on the floor to begin collecting the pieces, his brain still trying to comprehend the situation, heart pumping rapidly.

  
Blood began to drip from his hand as he recoiled, shocked from the sudden sting and pain. He was so stupid. Why was he overreacting so much?

  
"What happened, Man of Spiders?" A booming voice inquired, as the presence of Thor was immediately made known. His expression held genuine concern as he looked onto Peter.

  
An extra hormonal teenage boy, on his knees trying to pick up shards of china. His chest was heaving as he caught his breath, attempting to calm himself down. He probably looked like an absolute mess to anyone else, his hair flying in all different directions and a layer sweat glistening on his skin from his panic attack.

  
"It's nothing, Thor. I just dropped something and got upset." His breath hitched slightly as he continued, "I'm fine."

  
"As much as I trust you, I am inclined not to believe you, Man of Spiders. You look dangerously pale." Thor chided, kneeling down to Peter's level. He scooped up the shards with ease, throwing them into the trash can.

  
Peter tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, thanking Thor in a hushed tone before getting up. "Sorry for making you come and check up on me this late at night."

  
Thor grinned widely, laughing. "It is alright! Making sure my fellow Avengers are doing well is only part of being a team!" His enthusiasm died a bit before asking, "Did Captain send you that 'text' thing? I wasn't sure how you'd get it if he didn't tell you directly, but he assured me that you'd read it."

  
Peter smiled softly, nodding his head. "Yes, thank you for worrying about me. I appreciate it."

  
"No problem!" Thor seemed happy as ever, but he began to shift a bit when he got up. "Are you going to join us in the training room?" He pointed with his thumb down the hallway, eyes trained on Peter expectantly.

  
Peter shook his head. "Sadly, no. I have to get ready for school tomorrow and head to bed. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while, so I’m gonna try to get to sleep early." He explained, hoping not to worry Thor more than he already had.

  
The large man nodded. "Okay, have a good rest." He patted the boy on the head before walking off.

  
Peter's expression soured as soon as the man left. He was probably worrying everyone, and he hated that. So, he finished up washing the dishes and went to his room.

  
He had stacked the textbooks, notebooks, and stationary he needed neatly in a corner, besides his decorated back-pack. Pins and stickers of Iron Man and Spider-Man decorated its front pocket, along with cute, small acrylic keychains of other Avengers. It wasn't much, but it was the simple things that made him happy.

  
Peter organized his pile of papers, which by now had become a mountain of work he did when he wasn't attending school. He had to sit at his desk for about thirty minutes to complete the unfinished questions and sheets, which he had convinced Tony he had already done. He was a really bad liar.

  
Sweet humming filled the room, slightly off beat with the music blasting in his ears from his earphones as he wrote down complex equations with ease. He nodded his head side to side every time the singer repeated the verse. He finally felt calm, and when he closed his book and collected his papers he felt like he could peacefully sleep.

  
He turned off the light, taking out his earphones and practically collapsing into the bed’s soft mattress. Yeah, he could probably sleep like this.

  
Oh, how wrong he was.

  
He laid there for hours on end, listening to the stillness of the room with the occasional disturbance from somewhere else in the tower. He really needed his room sound-proofed so he could sleep. At least it wasn't like the apartment, where he could hear every car, and drunk passerby down to their gears turning and breaths taken. Maybe that helped him sleep, though.

  
Lost in thought, he opened his eyes and was faced with complete darkness. He just waited, and waited until the familiar exhaustion took over him again.

  
He began to think about what would happen tomorrow. Not at school, but when Tony went with him to his doctor. What would Lizzie think, or say? Would she just tell Tony what was going out without sugar-coating it or lying, like a professional, or try to smooth it over, like Peter wasn't going to have a child at sixteen?

  
Peter closed his eyes again. He needed to breathe, he needed to breathe. He kept repeating it in his head, over and over again, as he attempted to slow down his breathing. He would deal with things as they came, he can't control anybody but himself. He needed to relax and think about anything other than his life. He needed a distraction.

  
With Liz's advice echoing through his head, he actually began to fall asleep, at about midnight. Nevertheless, he slept peacefully and soundly. He couldn't worry any more than he already has.


	5. Not so Mad Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter go to the doctor after Peter's lovely day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THE FUCKING PICTURE ON CHAPTER 1 NOW I LOVE EIJTJ FSD
> 
> look at my talent and follow me on insta pls @biggestppgod
> 
> and maybe @snaekuo.pancake too because she edits and stuff and she's ginger wow minorities getting jobs

He woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring from his phone, though he had made sure to turn the volume almost all the way down so he wouldn't lose his hearing. After a few more weeks of these annoying alarms, he probably would. He reached for and fiddled with his phone a bit before managing to turn it off, and decided to scroll through some Instagram posts before actually getting up.

  
With a heavy sigh he rolled out of bed, stretching with a groan of satisfaction as his cramped bones popped. He began his routine by taking a much needed shower, to cleanse his body, and his thoughts.

  
Everything was going rather smoothly, considering his inactivity, he thought as he brushed his teeth and gathered his clothes to get dressed. Just after he pulled his shirt over his head, Tony barged into his room.

  
"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were actually awake..." He yawned mid-sentence before continuing. "Okay, I'm going back to bed… Call me if you need anything." He shuffled away, not even bothering to bat an eye to the fact that Peter was only half-dressed.

  
Even though he was drowning in anxiety, he continued to get dressed and pack up what he needed. He could do this, he told himself. He kept repeating those words in his head, and sometimes even in faint whispers as he walked out of the main penthouse and into an elevator.

  
He had thought he would have to walk all the way to his school, but as soon as he arrived at the ground floor he found Happy waiting for him by the door. The man motioned to the boy to hurry as he walked outside, and Peter followed. Tony must've told Happy to drive him to school.

  
He climbed into the backseat of a sleek black car, parked right outside of the Stark Towers. He tapped away at his phone as Happy started up the engine and drove to join the traffic on the crowded roads. It was really busy this morning.  
  
Peter didn't want to waste his data mindlessly scrolling through social media, so instead he looked out of the window, lost in his thoughts and feeling solemn all of a sudden.

  
Peter hoped for a silent and uneventful ride, but Happy began to speak to him from his space in the driver’s seat. "Tony said I'd be driving you to school today, and I said okay of course, but if I have to drive you to school everyday then I'm gonna be pissed. No offense, it’s just too early." He stifled a yawn.

  
Peter nodded, understanding his situation. He found it difficult to get up this morning, too. "Yeah, don't worry. I can walk to school just fine."

  
"Good, because I am not a morning person." Happy chuckled slightly, and the conversation ended there. The last few minutes of the ride was spent sitting in a comfortable silence.

  
Once Happy pulled up to the front of the school, Peter could safely hop out. Finally.

  
The boy waved to the driver as he shut the door. He didn't get a wave back.

  
He put on a smile anyway as he clutched the straps of his backpack. He walked into the main hallway, and as always, began sorting out his locker and the things he needed for the first few periods.

  
First period was a breeze, with many raised hands and diligent answers. He was back in his nerd zone and he felt pretty happy about it, a lot less nervous than he had been in the morning.

  
Second period was about the same, but he had to use the bathroom very badly despite going an hour prior. He had been doing this a lot lately, he should probably ask Lizzie about it.

  
Third and Fourth period however, were some of the most frustrating hours of his life. Flash was constantly threatening him, not that he wasn't used to this, and Peter clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Just breathe. Deep breaths. He was going to break his fucking nose if he kept this up.

  
Fifth period was easy-going, simply chatting with Ned (Peter really missed talking to his friends), and finishing a science project. "Dude, where have you been the last few days? Sick?" Ned asked after they finished mixing some brightly colored chemicals together.

  
"Yeah, pretty much... I'll tell you more later, okay? I'm still not feeling that good."

  
"Well, I think your mood will skyrocket once you hear what I got a hold of..."

  
Peter had the chance to shoot him a skeptical look with a raised eyebrow before his friend continued.

  
"The new Star Wars Lego set! 2,000 more pieces than the last one, dude!" He said excitedly, hushed so only Peter could hear him, like this was some sort of government secret. His grin was growing wider every second.

  
Peter grinned happily as well. "Bro, that's awesome. I can't wait until our next hangout, we totally have to stay up building that."

  
"Right?!"

  
He nodded, and they started talking about the franchise and the merchandise that came along with it. They lightly debated about whether certain products were actually worth buying - Peter usually won these mini disputes but Ned made very good points this time. Peter admitted he'd probably beg Tony to buy (or make) him a working light-saber, much to Ned's jealousy.

  
Peter kept his hands busy, twiddling with his thumbs as he and Ned were walking to the lunch-room. Ned looked concerned for him, but once Peter assured him it was just nerves he nodded and almost sprinted to get into the lunch line.

  
"Hey, I gotta eat quick, Tony will be here to pick me up soon for a doctor’s appointment."

  
"Oh, yeah, of course dude. Spidey can't be sick for too long can he?" Ned let out an exasperated noise, like a silent laugh, and made quiet conversation with Peter while waiting for their lunch.

  
"Yeah, because you're so quiet." MJ walked up to them, cutting in line to be behind them. She crossed her arms over her chest, with an expectant gaze burning through Peter. "So, what's the matter?"

  
Apparently she understood Peter's confused expression and added, "Why did you leave me with Ned for four days?"

  
"Well, I thought you two could enjoy some much needed bonding." After seeing the look MJ gave him, he swiftly corrected himself. "I was sick."

  
She nodded. "Okay, just don't do that without warning me first. We all like Ned but, as they say: too much Ned leaves you dead."

  
"Wh-What? Who says that?!" Ned responded, confused and slightly offended.

  
"I do." She quipped as they moved further into the line.

  
"Rude." Ned mouthed as he began pointing and talking to the nice lunch lady about the food items he wanted, and the rest of the small group quickly followed suite with a few more steps into the line.

  
MJ shrugged as she sat down at an empty table, the two boys sitting in front of her. She seemed to notice Peter's haste and she raised an eyebrow, her mouth twisting into a slight frown. "Peter, what's with the hurry?"

  
Since the boy had his mouth full, his best friend instead responded to the question. "He has a doctor’s appointment soon, and Tony is coming to pick him up, right?"

  
Peter nodded in confirmation.

  
"That's total bullshit and you know it, Parker." Flash stood at the end of their table, his body language donning a predatory stance. He leaned over slightly. "You don't even fucking know Tony Stark, you’re just trying to look cool because you got an internship at Stark towers. You know he doesn't actually talk to any of you, right?"

  
MJ practically glared a hole through the douche bag, her gaze sharp and unforgiving. "How about you fuck off, Flash? He's sick right now and doesn't wanna deal with your crap."

  
Flash grinned, his head cocking sideways slightly. "Sick? You finally catch something from all those science experiments?" He waved his hands around mockingly, imitating an explosion and silent coughing like a game of ecstatic charades.

  
Peter was only half listening to the boy, seeing him wave his hands around like a lunatic in his peripheral vision. What a loser. His phone chimed a sweet melody, indicating that Tony had texted him. He set Tony's ring-tone to something different than the default, for… personal reasons.  
  
He casually slipped his phone from his hoodie’s pocket, reading the message.

  
“In the parking lot, do I need to sign you out or something?”

  
He quickly typed a response.. “Nope, I'll be out in a minute!” That was, in fact, a lie. You did need to sign a student out early, with a valid reason, but it wasn't like anyone would really care enough to notice his absence.

  
He rose from his chair, picking up his half eaten lunch, and was about to put it in the bin when Flash blocked his path.

  
"Where the hell are you running off to?"

  
"I'm just going to a doctor’s appointment..." He tried to explain, even though it was kind of hard to talk with someone who wasn't even his friend, invading his personal life.

  
"You’re lucky you're so smart, missing school all the time. You might fail all of your classes if you keep this up." The taller boy spat out the words like a threat, walking off but not before harshly colliding shoulders with Peter.

  
"Whatever." He mumbled, tossing his food in the trash before walking out of the lunch room. It only took him a minute or two to pack up his belongings before he headed out the front entrance to the parking lot.

  
Not a single glance was spared from the staff, they didn't have time for a genius skipping class. Not that they'd care any more if he was a failing student, either.

  
He waved to Tony, who was seated in his silver car, which looked rather expensive. He honestly needed to learn about cars and their models just so he could have another thing to talk about with Tony during their rides. Talking with the man made Peter happy.

  
Peter heard a click when walked up beside the car door, indicating that it had been unlocked. He opened the door, sliding in with his backpack in his lap. He shoved it down to his feet, smiling at Tony. "Thanks for picking me up."

  
"You were the one who invited me, kid." He turned the key in its slot, the engine revving up smoothly in response.

  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry I didn't tell you that I was “sick” sooner. It's, uh... a bit personal."

  
Tony raised an eyebrow, sending a sideways glance towards Peter. "Well, I’ve never had a “personal” sickness before. What the hell is going on anyway, Peter?"

  
The boy shuddered at the mention of his name. "I think my doctor can explain it a lot better. She's really good at taking care of me. She's been helping me for the past two months."  
They leisurely rolled up to a stop light, but when Tony heard that, he pushed on the breaks quickly enough for Peter to fly forwards and choke on his seatbelt.

  
"You've been sick for two months? Jesus Christ." The man massaged his temple, wiping his hand across his face idly. His expression was the same as always: tired and stressed. Weary.

  
"Sorry." Peter could only shrug, gulping anxiously. "I didn't know how to tell you, still don't know… how to tell you."

  
Tony pressed on the gas in preparation as the light turned orange, then moved the car when it turned green, looking over to Peter suspiciously. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on now so your doctor doesn't have to explain it?" His hands expressed as much as they could while they were gripping the driver’s wheel, fingers flexing in all different directions.

  
"Like I said, I bet she can explain it way better than I can, Mr. Stark. Like, I don't even know where to begin with how this happened." He began to laugh slightly. "Actually, I kind of do, but she can tell you that too." Peter's happy expression began to morph into one of regret and guilt.

  
Seeing that the boy was uncomfortable, the man decided to lighten up. "It's alright, I guess this doctor lady can just tell me everything that's happening and we can get it over with. We need this taken care of before you can go back to being an Avenger. You got in only, what? A few weeks and then you quit? That'll look bad on your college resumes."

  
Peter smiled genuinely, looking at Tony's face to find his expression was very similar to his own. "Yeah, okay." He couldn't tell him that this was going to take more than a few weeks to be settled, hell, he was probably never going to be a fully-fledged Avenger like he dreamed.

  
Oh well, as long as Mr. Stark was there with him, he honestly couldn’t care less. He was absolutely head over heels already.

  
They finally arrived after spending the rest of the ride in silence. Even though Peter knew the place like the back of his hand, Tony seemed to feel the need to announce: "We're here."

  
"I know that, Mr. Stark." He stated before continuing. "I'll show you where I check in and stuff." He unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the car door and slid out. Tony followed suit, closely behind Peter into the large multi-floor building.

  
It was similar to Stark Towers, however it was only half its height.  
"These doctors got nice digs, I've never heard of this hospital before." Tony said as he walked beside the boy, strutting through the parking lot.

  
"It's actually considered a laboratory, I think." He said, accidentally bumping his arm up against the older man's as he opened the door for him.

  
Peter walked up to the front desk, waving at the polite brunette lady who was typing away at her computer. She looked up and recognised him from his previous visits, and asked, "Are you here for Elizabeth?"

  
Peter nodded with a smile on his face, even though he was fidgeting with his hands in front of him.

  
The woman held up a single finger before dialing a number on the phone beside her computer. It rang for a few seconds, then there was a click. "Peter is here for you, Miss, with a guest. Should I send them down?"

  
A few seconds of silence passed as she processed Elizabeth’s answer on the other side. "In her office, third floor, Sirs. Thank you." She bowed her head slightly before going back to diligently working on her computer, and the two walked off to the elevator.

  
Peter clicked the button with the three on it while Tony looked at him skeptically. "You come here often?" He teased, but the boy knew there was a hint of malice behind those words, along with confusion.

  
"Ha. If you must know, I've been coming here every week for a while to make sure I don't get any... worse."

  
Tony looked guilty and said, "I'm sorry, kid. You know that if I knew there was something wrong I wouldn’t have pushed you to be an Avenger just yet."

  
The boy turned to him with a disappointed gaze as they walked out of the elevator. "I'm much happier with the Avengers, even after I almost died and the amount of stress that comes with it. I'm so grateful to work with you and the others, Mr. Stark." Peter spoke as he lead Tony down the hallway.

  
The man laughed as Peter opened the door to what he assumed to be a doctor’s office. "It's interesting working with you, kid. I gotta admit it." Before he could say any more, a loud feminine shriek was heard, along with a thud, and a bustling woman came around the corner to hug Peter.

  
"Hey Pumpkin!" She exclaimed, practically squeezing the life out of the boy. She finally pulled away, letting Tony get a good look at her. She was almost as tall as him, lavender dyed hair tied up in a sleek and puffy ponytail, donning a white lab coat to accentuate her scientist label. She then glanced over to Tony, her square plum glasses frames catching the harsh light.

  
"You must be Tony Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, cocking her head slightly with an almost unwelcome enthusiasm as she held out a hand.

  
"You too, Miss Elizabeth?" He gave her hand a firm shake as she giggled.

  
"Lizzie is fine, please and thank you." The woman then glanced over to Peter, quickly mouthing something.

  
This stupid bitch was on something again. No wonder she had so much pep in her step. Peter practically sighed out all his annoyance as he rubbed his tired eyes. "I thought we'd be seeing you clean today, that's why I brought Tony along. I was hoping you could explain my problem?”

  
She stayed silent for a moment, her face no different to a deer in the headlights. Then she smiled again. "Never trust me to get enough sleep, Peter." She commented, walking back to her desk and digging around the pile of haphazardly placed papers.

  
"My body is currently handling the equivalent of twenty grams of cocaine, minus a lot of the negative long term side effects. All that good stuff. My homemade shit. But don't worry, I am totally ready to be… a doctor..." Her sentence slowed to a stop as she focused on rummaging through the mess on her desk.

  
Tony was practically glaring a hole through the woman, having experienced addiction himself he knew it was best not to let these people handle professional jobs. Especially when Peter was involved. "How do you even know her, anyway?"

  
Lizzie was about to answer, indicated by her finger up in the air and her mouth twitching. Though, Peter kindly put a hand in her direction. "She actually reached out to me a little while after you did. She found out I was Spider-Man. She likes to run tests on super-powered humans to make new discoveries and stuff."

  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, I would consider myself a scientist too then, you know. But I don't, uh… Do whatever that is." He gestured over to the woman who was fumbling with her medical equipment.

  
"Sorry, I’m just very busy right now and I kind of have a meeting in ten minutes so I'm really trying to be fast." She apologized sincerely, setting up her larger equipment with experienced movements and fast hands that turned knobs and pushed certain buttons.

  
Tony cleared his throat, "So let me get this straight..." He ran his fingers through his hair, "You let a drug addict doctor handle your sickness and you're wondering why it's been going on for more than a month. Oh my God."

  
"Hey. They're drugs made by me, so it's a little safer." She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'd never give any to Peter in his current condition." She stopped for a moment, seemingly thinking as she narrowed her eyes. "What did you mean ‘why it's going on for more than a month’? Peter, did you tell him anything?"

  
Peter just toddled over to the medical bed, sitting down. He shook his head softly. "I just- just, don't know how, you know, and I thought you could explain?" He made hand gestures which  
expressed his confusion and anxiety.

  
She nodded understandingly.

  
"Well then, let's just do a regular check-up and see if Mr. Stark can put the pieces together, because as much as I love you Peter I do not want to get beaten up right now.” Lizzie rambled, “Not that I think Tony would be violent! No, no, just… Yes that is exactly what I am thinking- You know what? Let's just get this show on the road." She gestured to Tony to take a seat beside the bed, in a cushioned chair.

  
She gently coaxed the boy out of his shirt, slowly rubbing her hands across his stomach, asking every so often if it hurt when she pressed down on certain places.

  
"My stomach has been hurting more than usual and I don't understand why, like I get that it's growing and all, but?..." He tried to explain himself, even in his muddled state.

  
"That's easy, dear. As a result of these recent scans, I’ve concluded that your body is trying to grow its own ‘makeshift womb’ while developing the foetus. Good thing you have that hyper-healing, or you might need to be up here every day." She spoke calmly as she pulled her latex gloves on with a sharp snap.

  
That's when Tony shifted, a baffled look on his face as his mouth fell open in shock. "What?" Was all the man could stifle in his bewildered condition.

  
Lizzie turned to Tony with an innocent smile. "A baby is nothing to worry about, Mr. Stark. I'll take care of him." She shuffled over back to Peter and he could see the sweat starting to form on her brow.

  
"You okay?" Peter asked, hushed.

  
"Wish you would've told him." She muffled, opening a tube of gel and asking Peter to lay down.

  
"Excuse me, what the hell is happening here?" Tony had stood up and the scientist accidentally dropped the tube.

  
Her hands were shaking, and her distress was noticeable from a mile away. "Mr. Stark, please- I'll talk to you in the car." He begged the man not to make a scene.

  
"Peter, I have to go to my meeting soon; perhaps you can come by tomorrow- alone? I want to make sure everything is okay. I have some medicine if you need it..." She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. She twitched, seemingly having a hard time staying still.

  
"Thank you, Lizzie. Please get some sleep." Peter got up, putting his shirt back on and patting her back after picking up the tube of gel.

  
"You too, Peter, have a good day. And you, Mr. Stark." She waved weakly as Peter led a cursing and hollering Tony out of the room.

  
"What the fuck even was that?!" He yelled as Peter attempted to drag the man down the hallway and back into the elevator. Tony was having none of it.

  
"You should have told me before doing something this stupid! Even I wouldn't do something like this!” Tony continued to spurt complaints, “I thought you were meant to be better than me?! What happened to that?! Peter. Answer me!"

  
Peter gulped, tears welling up in his eyes. "Like I said before: You think you have the right to make me risk my life and then tell me I'm not ready for anything else? Yeah right, stop being a hypocrite _Tony._ " The boy's lip was quivering but his eyes kept glaring sternly at the man. He was not going to be stepped on.

  
"What did you just say to me?"

  
"I said..." He almost felt suffocated as he was choking up, but was determined to stand his ground. "You are a hypocrite, and I think I should do what I want."

  
"You. Are. A. **CHILD!** " Tony finally snapped, howling in Peter’s face, invading his personal space.

  
Peter clenched his fists, screaming at the man. He was so tired of all of it. He didn't want to be treated like a child anymore, and maybe that's why he impulsively agreed to have a child. He wanted to prove himself. " **FUCK YOU!** "

  
The boy stormed off to the elevator, quickly pressing the ground floor button. He watched, tears rolling down his flustered cheeks, the man standing in the hallway take another step cautiously, still shocked. Then, the doors slid shut.

  
He was finally alone, even if it was just for a minute.


	6. Love and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't hide for long, so why delay it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry me and scar have been on like vacations sjsldj
> 
> hewwo yes scar here sorry for being slow
> 
> i love drowning  
> i love boobs
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song; Love and Truth by Mother Mother
> 
> i-it was????

When the elevator doors opened, Peter walked out, sneakers thudding against the marbled floor. He wiped the tears from his eyes even though more slipped out only seconds later. He was going to be so dehydrated.

 

He had planned to walk home, but his back was killing him and he didn't have his Spider-Suit on him. Regrettably, he realized he might have to get back home riding in a car with Tony, who acted like his disappointed parent figure. Peter would probably get a strong lecture if he was stuck in a vehicle with Tony, no way to escape, for an extended amount of time. He would rather not sit through that.

 

Peter toddled out of the large sliding doors, his head hanging down. No doubt, Tony was going to be hot on his heels after the man got out of the elevator. Peter wasn't exactly looking forward to that.

 

He slumped down on the front wall of the building, his knees weak. His vision was blurring once more as a single tear rolled down his cheek and off his face. Finally, he wiped his eyes thoroughly, and he could tell that they were immensely red and puffy.

 

The sun still shone brightly, perched in the cloudless, infinite blue sky as if this was a perfect day, and for some reason it was making Peter even more annoyed.

 

He thought his life was going to crumble and fall apart at that moment, until he watched the nice receptionist walk through the doors, eyes wandering over the parking lot until she turned her head to the side and found Peter.

Smiling kindly and strolling over to him, she held out a plastic cup full of water in his direction. He accepted it, taking a sip and feeling grateful for her hospitality. She spoke softly and quickly, with a pleasing British accent.

 

"Sorry if I was a little bit slow, but I wanted to make sure that you're okay. That man you were with... He is having a small tantrum at the reception. You don't have to tell me what happened, and I don’t know you that well, but I’m always here for you. I know Elizabeth is too."

 

"Thank you," He glanced at her ID card hanging from her lanyard, which displayed her name with a fancy, cursive font. "Stacy."

 

"You’re welcome. By the way, I-" Before she could finish her sentence, Tony emerged from the sliding doors at the entrance, adjusting his shirt and tie to look as if he hadn't been yelling and stomping his feet like a toddler only moments ago.

 

Alerted, Peter straightened his posture, quickly gulping down the rest of the water, his adam’s apple bobbing. Waving goodbye to Stacy, he scurried over to the older man who glared daggers into him, obviously looking to pick up their argument again, which Peter didn't want. He just wanted… peace.

 

“Did you cause a scene? If you messed up anything in there-” The boy began, attempting to stay strong even though it was like he was being stared down by a predator. He could only hope that Tony couldn't see through his tough facade.

 

“I’ll pay for it, I don’t care. We’re gonna have a serious talk about what you’re going to do with it.” Tony cut him off and walked off to the car, Peter at his heels.

 

“What do you mean what I’m going to do with it? I’m gonna keep it, birth it, and-”

 

“What? You think you can just have the baby and everything will be fine?! You are so fucking naive.” Tony sighed gruffly, opening the car door and sliding in, slamming it shut.

 

“Naive? Mr. Stark, what is wrong with you? I want to have this baby. I’m trying to help a friend, I’m trying to evolve science, I’m trying to make crazy new things possible, and most of all I have the opportunity to have my own child, and you’re telling me that I’m stupid for it? You are just so… ugh.” Peter whimpered quietly, like a kicked puppy, and another tear slipped from his eye. He was so done with this conversation.

 

“Are you serious? ‘Evolve science’?! What kind of bullshit are you even-”

 

“Just shut up already! I’m... I’m gonna get home by myself.” Defeated, Peter stepped away from the vehicle.

 

Tony had rolled down his window to hear him clearly. Peter hadn't even gotten inside yet, so he kind of already knew he was going to be walking home.

 

The boy watched as Tony, without objection, reversed slightly then drove out of the parking lot and towards the Stark Towers. Hanging his head low, he trudged away.

 

Another hour passed before the boy arrived at the Towers, feet aching from his trek. He traipsed in, greeting some of the interns and workers he recognized as he made his way to the elevator, leading straight to the penthouse.

 

Peter didn't know what to feel as he stepped out of the elevator, the penthouse eerily quiet. A faint ringing buzzed in his ears, and he could probably hear a pin drop. The ringing faded more as he walked further into the dimly lit living area, beginning to focus on the hushed voices instead, though he wasn't sure who its source was.

 

Tony should really get this place sound-proofed, Peter thought as he peered around each corner in search for the people who were talking. As he went deeper into the hallway, the light whispers became louder and audible enough to make out distinct words.

 

Soon enough, the people speaking became clear, them being Tony, Thor and Strange. It was easier to define who is who by their unique voices and accents. Peter pushed open large double-doors leading into the training room, a vast space set out to challenge each skill of the Avengers who visited. He appreciated this room because of how he can utilize it to practice new moves as Spider-Man.

 

Much to Peter’s relief, they were simply exchanging idle banter. Currently, Tony was whining to Strange about how he’s constantly being spooked by his powers, and how he got enough of that from Vision. Despite them having marvelous superpowers, it’s difficult to appreciate them if you’re always being spooked by them, apparently.

 

Thor perked up as he noticed Peter, eyes sparkling with warmth. "Greetings!" He boomed, despite barely even being 50 feet away.

 

Peter didn't pay much mind to it, but rubbed his ear as he walked over to join them. 

 

“Hey guys. What are you talking about?”

 

Strange was the first to answer in an almost condescending tone. "Tony is requesting that I simply walk around this huge expanse,” He gestured to the area with both of his hands raised, “Just for his convenience so he won't be startled anymore."

 

"I am telling you not to do it because we already have someone who walks through walls all the time, we don't need you teleporting all over the place too. It freaks me out, messes with my mind." The man cringed as he said this, seemingly in a sour mood, the smell of alcohol wafting from him indicating that he had probably been drinking again.

 

"I find it rather wondrous that he can do such sorcery. And your thoughts, Peter?" Thor asked, his aura as mighty as ever.

 

The boy brought his gaze to the powerful sorcerer. "Yeah, I think it's really cool, Dr. Strange. I really wanna learn how to do that stuff too."

 

Strange smirked, eyeing Tony. "Of course, I hear you're quite the fast learner. Younger students are always more impressionable." 

 

Peter nodded in agreement and silence quickly overtook their group. This didn't last long, Tony chiming in to fill the gap by voicing what was on his mind.

 

"Can we just go ahead and talk about the elephant in the room here?" 

 

Strange and Thor looked rather perplexed, but listened intently anyway while Peter crossed his arms over his chest in discomfort. 

 

"Strange, I was wondering if you knew much about pregnancy?"

 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow before answering. "Of course I do, Tony. I don’t think I've ever helped during a live birth, but I know my way around a pregnant woman.”

 

"What about a pregnant man?" Tony then glanced guiltily over to Peter, clearing his throat. "Sorry, kid." 

 

Strange looked completely baffled at the change of pace. "You mean transgender patients? That's very uncommon, but I'm sure-"

 

"No." Tony sighed, "Like biological male patients that are pregnant." 

 

"What the hell are you talking about, Stark?" Strange laughed nervously.

 

"Well, are you telling them Peter, or should I?" The man gazed over to the boy, who was gripping his forearm tight enough to cut off circulation, and softly shaking his head. He looked like he was about to cry.

 

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, while Strange held the same bewildered expression aimed towards the pair. 

 

"Are you alright, Peter?" The gentle God asked, taking a hesitant step closer to the boy, who in exchange took two steps back, distancing them.

 

"Well, despite what ideas Strange may have already… concocted in his head, a 'scientist' helped Peter get pregnant with God knows what, with God knows who." The man found the need to do air quotations on the word scientist, questioning Lizzie’s abilities.

 

Dr. Strange was absolutely baffled, to say the least, from this turn of events, whereas Thor simply turned to Peter with a grin. “Is that true, young one? Do you bare a child?”

 

Apparently Thor did not notice the guilty look on Peter’s face as he nodded in affirmation, because he lit up with wonder.

 

"That is magnificent!" The man rejoiced, pulling Peter into a bear hug.

 

"R-really? Thank you so much, Thor." The younger boy wrapped his arms around the larger man in appreciation, and they squeezed each other a little tighter. "Oh, be gentle please." Peter said through bated breaths, not wanting to be crushed already.

 

Peter hadn't felt this genuinely happy in a while, but with the large husk of a man asking all sorts of questions about his child in the most invested and innocent way possible, how could he not?

 

The heated conversation between Tony and Strange fell upon deaf ears as Peter focused on Thor, not the negativity of the other two.

 

"Oh, have you found out its gender yet?" Thor inquired, tenderly running his hands over Peter's small bump after getting permission to do so.

 

"I don't know yet, and I don’t really mind, but I hope to find out in a month or so. You'll be one of the first people I tell, I promise." Peter cracked a toothy grin; talking with Thor feels so refreshing. He adored the way his face lit up after he said that.

 

"Really? It would be an honour! Do you know-" The talkative man’s excitement was cut short by a sharp clearing of the throat.

 

Tony.

 

"Peter. From now on, I want Strange to take care of the rest of your examinations and medical problems, instead of that Elizabeth woman." Tony spat, his words dripping with malice, though he tried to disguise it with a mock-caring tone.

 

Peter's brows knotted and his lips twisted into a frown, he didn't trust anyone else to handle his child but her.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea." He voiced.

 

"It’ll be okay, I don’t want to spend months acting as a doctor again, but I'm fine with performing only one surgery to remove an unwanted fetus." Strange stared down at Peter’s stomach, waving his hand dismissively.

 

"Unwanted? Mr. Stark, did you tell him that?" The boy looked helplessly towards his mentor.

 

"You're just too young to have a baby. Kids shouldn't be having kids." Tony stated plainly.

 

"I've seen enough teenage pregnancies to know they don't end well, it just won’t work out." Strange added.

 

Thor, still confused, decided to input his opinion. "Why shouldn't Peter be blessed with a child? Hasn't he proved himself in combat and daily life that he is capable of protecting himself and others?"

 

"Thank you, Thor." Peter spoke shyly, twiddling his thumbs in front of him as he gazed at the opposing men.

 

"Of course, sometimes you need to stand up for people in need." Thor, unfazed by the icy glares of the other men, smiled widely.

 

"I'm going to keep it, the decision is mine, and it’s final." Peter said flatly, looking at Tony. The boy then took a deep breath and turned away. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." 

 

He tried to walk away with his head held high, but as soon as he stepped out of the room he began sulking.

 

He realized that this day could get even worse if he didn't get everything over with, right now. Maybe he should just tell Tony all the details, get everything out in the open.

 

He returned to his room in silence, sitting on his bed. The mattress dipped under his weight, and he finally relaxed slightly, attempting to sort through all of his intrusive thoughts. About an hour passed before he glanced at the digital clock at his bedside, heaving a large sigh and calling out to Friday. 

"Friday, where's Tony?"

 

The AI immediately answered, "Tony is resting in the living area." 

 

"Is anyone else in the tower?" 

 

"They have retired to their respective residences." 

 

Peter nodded to himself, eyeing his door apprehensively. He wanted to get all of this over with, today. He couldn't put this off for another day, ruin another lovely day, and he didn’t want to be so stressed all the time.

 

He changed into more comfortable clothes, navy blue pajama bottoms embroidered with drawings of little Iron Man heads, and a shirt with quantum equations spanning its front.

 

Nearing the living area, he peeked his head around the corner, seeing Tony lounging on the couch, one leg propped up on the coffee table and a flask in his hand. The TV blared, illuminating the dim room, and Tony stared at it, though it seemed he wasn't taking any of it in. His eyes were glazed over and he wore a solemn expression.

 

Peter took this chance to casually walk out from his little hiding space, waving at Tony in an attempt for the man to realize his presence. He guessed it worked, since the man spared him a short glance before focusing back on the television. He must be quite intoxicated, the harsh smell of alcohol also gave it away. Curse his enhanced senses.

 

The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as he walked closer to Tony, heart racing and palms clammy. He sat beside the older man, his hands glued in his lap. Eyes stinging with guilt, he began speaking. 

 

"Mr. Stark, I wanted to say that I'm so sorry. What I did was stupid- But I… I have one last thing I need to tell you." 

 

"Kid, it's alright." The man sighed, moving his head towards the boy. "You just wanted to help people, you always fucking do." He laughed bitterly, taking a large swig from his flask.

 

Peter smiled nervously, gazing at Tony's broken expression. "Still, Tony...I am so sorry." 

 

Tony laughed again, lips tugging upwards at the edges, looking directly at Peter this time. "Really, it's okay. I feel responsible for whatever you do, so I guess I have to go along with whatever this is. As long as you don't get hurt."

 

Tears began to flood the boy's cheeks, a heartwarming smile gracing his features. "You are so nice, you don't even know how kind you are."

 

Tony let out another hearty laugh, one filled with more self-hatred than joy, before the boy could continue.

 

"You might laugh, but you don't understand how much people look up to you, Mr. Stark."

 

He heaved out more pained chuckles, interrupting Peter once again. "Listen, Peter, they only look up to me because I'm rich and famous. They don't care about any-"

 

"Listen to me! Please..." The teen cautiously cut him off, continuing after a moment’s pause. "Mr. Stark, some people look up to you because you're you, not because you're famous or wealthy but because you save and protect people. Then, there's people who actually know you. The real you who wouldn't even tell me I couldn't be an Avenger despite the fact I couldn't fight anymore. You're so loyal and brave, kind and sweet. What I'm trying to say is..." Peter’s gaze dropped down to the couch, but quickly darted back to the man’s eyes.

 

Tony had been looking at Peter the entire time, noticing how riled up the boy got about his self loathing, how passionate he was to prove that Tony was worth so much more than he thought he was. Each syllable was backed with this uncontrollable flame that Tony respected, and admired. Tony had wondered what it was like to be so devoted, and how one person could be so forgiving to another. Then, Peter’s final statement, no, declaration, left his mouth, and it all made sense.

 

"I love you."

 

The words rolled off his tongue so easily, it felt so natural when Peter said it to him.

 

It all clicked in Tony's inebriated mind, like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together all at once, his eyes widening. "You don't mean that."

 

"I do, I really do." Peter smiled, looking up to the man with a practically helpless, lovesick stare. "You really don't know how much I love you, do you?"

 

Tony just laughed, shame practically leaking from his entire form. "Kid, I really know you don't mean that, there's no way someone like you would want… someone like me."

 

Peter was almost grinning, giggling quietly. "I knew you'd say something like that. Honestly, I have something else to tell you, and you probably won't like it at all." He shook his head, that stupid smile still painted on his face.

 

"Oh no." Tony said sarcastically, focusing his gaze back on the television and let his body relax. The kid was probably just shooting off at the mouth in an attempt to make him feel better. He wasn't buying it. The man took another large sip from his flask before the boy continued.

 

"Look, I know this may be hard to hear, and I'm so sorry for what I did, but... I had sex with you." Peter looked down this time, his smile fading, hiding his pained expression as his body shivered with guilt. 

 

"What?" Tony pivoted his head to face Peter, his brows furrowed. "You're lying to yourself, and me, kid. If you think this is some kind of game that will make me feel better or worse-"

 

"Please! You're not listening to me." Peter stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Please, just… listen." 

 

Seeing the boy's distress, Tony decided to humor him and sat up from his comfortable position. "Okay, I'm listening now."

 

"Thank you. I just wanted to tell you, that one night you got very drunk and-" Peter looked down, his breath hitching in his throat as tears began to cloud his vision. "I did something I really shouldn't have, when I really shouldn't have, and I… I am so sorry." He began to sob, planting his head in his hands. He looked so defeated, hunched over in fear and doubt.

 

Tony just stared at him, shock and disbelief reflected in his widened eyes. Did he really sleep with a child- no, a teenager? He's had his lows at various rowdy parties, but man, this was hitting a new kind of rock bottom. "Peter," he grunted, "I'm sorry. Even if I was drunk that was no excuse, please-"

 

Peter motioned for the man to stop talking for a second, looking back up at him with red, puffy eyes as a tear fell down his paling cheek. 

 

"Here's the thing, and it makes it so much worse, Mr. Stark." He laughed helplessly, attempting a broken smile. "Lizzie created a way where I could choose who the father of my child would be, him making me fertile. When I saw that you were drunk, I took advantage of you." He put his head back into his hands, turning away from Tony, not being able to face him with his shame.

 

"I did it, I'm the one who messed up and now I don't know what I'm meant to do..." The words were muffled between his hands, but Tony could make out most of his words.

 

"You mean-" Tony gently pressed a hand to Peter's shoulder, coaxing the boy to turn around, which he did.

 

Those beautiful, lost, brown eyes stared up at the man with a fragile profile to match them. He looked so hurt, and Tony knew he was in so much pain because he thought he did something wrong. Jesus Christ. He was going to have this beautiful kid's baby. 

 

He hugged Peter as tightly as he could.


	7. Infinitesimal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is genuinely sorry for once in his life, and he'll have to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is scar, the editor for this fic - sorry the updates have been so slow, that is my fault because for a few reasons i haven't been very productive (im a huge mess and cant do shit right :c pls forgive me dfsdsjk) this chapter hasn't been completely edited which is why it may seem a little different near the end, matt was gonna hit me if he couldn't post the chapter so he decided to post a mostly-edit version and guess im goin along with it ykno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ k bye thx for reading xoxo enjoy follow me on insta @snaekuo.pancake

Tony dragged himself across the leather couch and closer to Peter.  
  


"I just can't believe you had to go through all of this pretty much alone, and with all of us giving you shit, not even knowing what you go through... I'm so sorry, kid. For everything."

  
The teen smiled softly, sentimentally.

  
"I was never alone, I had my baby. But now I have you, some of the Avengers, and Lizzie to help me. I'm just-" Peter took a sharp intake of breath, tears gathering on his lids. "I'm just so happy that I finally have your support. You're not mad at me, I... You should hate me, but you don't..."

  
Wrapping his arms around his torso, smashing his face into his chest, Peter clung to Tony like his life depended on it.

  
"I really love you."

  
The man ran a finger through the younger boy's soft locks, sighing deeply.

  
"I... I think I love you too, kid." A single tear of his own slid down his cheek.

  
Peter cuddled up to Tony, still sniffling. His body was unsure how to react, so he simply stayed in the man's embrace whilst trying to calm himself down. He stroked his thumb absentmindedly over the man's calloused knuckles, finally feeling relaxed.

  
"Are you okay?" Tony looked down with a half-lidded stare, his brows furrowing.

  
The boy simply nodded, wiping the falling tear from his cheek. He was upset he had been crying this much.

  
"I'm...I'm sorry that I've been treating you like shit, Peter. You don't deserve it."

  
Peter smiled, looking up at Tony.

  
"There's really no need to apologize, Mr. Stark. I already know you're sorry. Your reaction was... valid."

  
Tony rolled his eyes, a small grin on his face. However, guilt still overtook his features as he looked down to the seemingly helpless boy in his arms. He had never been this infatuated before.

  
He knows fully well that Peter could snap his neck if he really wanted to before he could even call his suit to save him. Smart, brave, kind, and so very strong.

  
"Is something wrong?" Peter peered up at him with a worried gaze. Maybe he'd been in the man's arms for too long?

  
"No."

  
Tony sighed, before connecting his lips to Peter's forehead.

  
"You should try to get some sleep. I still want Strange to check you out tomorrow, instead of that crazy lady."

  
Peter's face deadpanned as he shook his head in protest.

  
"I already told you. No. Lizzie has been so much help. Plus, she's like the best at pregnancies of any gender. Apparently basically all she works with are pregnant people." Peter smiled widely when he thought of his next words.

  
"...Also genetically modified humans, but less so."

  
Tony returned the smile. "Is that so?"

  
"Totally so."

  
Giving in easily, Tony thought it best to avoid arguing at the moment. He didn't want to repeat whatever happened with Pepper. Poor Pepper... he had been with her on and off for years, but at least this development would give him an excuse to cut it off with her completely.

  
Peter stayed quiet as Tony thread his fingers through his silky hair, his eyelids sliding shut and breathing becoming more calm.

  
"Is it alright if I sleep with you on the couch tonight?"

  
He finally spoke up, looking up at Tony.

  
The man stayed silent for a few seconds, debating whether or not to continue with this. There wasn’t any way in hell he’d be able to say no to the boy. Instead he was musing the idea of whether or not his back could handle sleeping stiffly on a couch for another consecutive night, especially with Peter curled up on him.

  
"You know what? Let's go to my bed. Pepper hasn't slept in there in a while."

  
Peter panicked for a moment, gently removing himself from the man's embrace. He shook his head slowly, twiddling with his thumbs.

  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Stark." As much as he loved the man, he didn't want to take advantage of him again just because he was bearing his child.

  
Tony laughed heartily, ruffling Peter's hair.

  
"Nothing will happen, I promise. I don't feel good about doing anything you don't want. I just really can't be sleeping here every night."

  
Hesitantly, Peter nodded. He agreed with Tony, he really couldn't sleep on this couch every night simply because of his insomnia. It had probably already somewhat ruined his back, perhaps it would get even worse if he slept on it while Peter weighs him down too.

  
With that, Tony separated himself from the teen and the plush cushions. He wandered to the kitchen and poured the rest of his drink into the sink as Peter got up to stretch and smooth out his clothing.

  
Hearing a few bones popping, he looked back over to Peter, with his hands linked together and raised above his head, shirt ridden up over his stomach.

  
"You okay?" Tony chuckled quietly, feeling relieved that Peter didn't feel as uncomfortable as he predicted.

  
Peter nodded, content, relaxing and dropping his arms to his sides.

  
"I just don't want to get stiff during this whole process, apparently when I get bigger my back will feel like it's breaking." He said this as he reached down to touch his toes.

  
"Yeah, I gotta tell you, when I saw you sleeping on your stomach I was kind of worried." Tony set the glass down in the sink, expecting it to be taken care of for him.

  
"You, uh, watched me sleep?" Peter rose from his current position, peering at Tony apprehensively.

  
"I mean, yeah- It was an accident though. I asked Friday to show what you were doing because you couldn't come to the meeting. Next thing I know, she's showing you in your room, sleeping with your shirt off." He slicked back his hair nervously, wondering if Peter would scold him.

  
The boy sighed heavily, shaking his head.

  
"You really need to remove those cameras, okay? I just don't really feel comfortable with constantly being watched."

  
"Done." Tony said seemingly only a microsecond after Peter finished his sentence.

  
"Really?" Peter perked up, a large smile blooming on his face.

  
"Of course. I keep them in there for your safety... But if you want them to be removed or modified I'll see what I can do." Tony rubbed his steadily growing beard, contemplating how he could get away with still having cameras everywhere whilst also respecting Peter's privacy.   
  
  
Man, this was going to be hard.

  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Peter's grin softened into a more serene and affectionate one as he ambled over to Tony.

  
"It's really no problem."

  
Peter nodded, staying quiet for a few seconds before speaking again in a much smaller voice, barely a whisper.

  
"Can we go to sleep now?"

  
"Yeah, that would be smart." Tony responded in an equally low tone, easing into this calm, homely atmosphere.

  
Everything seemed right when they climbed into bed with each other, Tony holding Peter like he was an anchor. His mind dragged him through all of the guilty emotions he felt inclined to have - ones that came along with loving Peter. Though, when the man glanced down, squinting slightly in this dimly lit room, and saw Peter sleeping soundly in his arms…

  
Everything felt right in the world. Nothing could take Peter or his baby away from him.

  
His beautiful boy.

  
Tony tenderly kissed Peter's forehead once more, before attempting to drift off into sleep. After a few minutes of simply running his fingers through fluffy brown hair, he actually managed to find some peace with his thoughts. His eyes finally slid closed on their own accord and, for the first time in a long while, had a good night's rest, like a curse had been lifted from his shoulders.

  
He woke to an unfamiliar warmth beside him, cozier, comfier than Pepper usually was.

  
When he turned onto his side, he saw someone so much better than any woman he'd ever slept with, they couldn’t even compare.

  
Now facing him was the profile of a teen, sleeping serenely. Heated breaths fanned over his cheeks as he surveyed every contour of Peter’s features. This was the best sleep he'd had in a few years, yet the sun shines so brightly in Tony’s eyes that it almost demands he wake up soon.

  
He then rolled onto his other side discreetly, attempting to not wake up Peter. He narrowed his gaze at the clock on his bedside table, eyes still blurred in the early morning.

  
10:08 am.

  
Jesus Christ, it was late.

  
Tony sat up slowly, groaning in comfort as his vision clouded momentarily. It seemed that he was a bit noisy when expressing his newfound tranquility, and he heard shuffling from beside him.

  
Peter murmured softly as he gradually regained consciousness. This bed was so comfortable. So much better than anything Aunt May could afford.  
He honestly believed made the right choice by requesting to sleep with Tony, just so he could wake up basking in the warmth of an expensive comforter, paired with a luxury mattress. He could lie here forever.

  
"You awake?" Tony asked, hushed, caressing Peter's shoulder.

  
Peter whined, nodding begrudgingly.

  
Tony chuckled, lips tugging upwards at the corners.

  
"You can stay in bed for a bit longer if you want. I don't mind."

  
Peter shuffled over to lay on his back, staring up at Tony. He held out his arms, a silent plea for the man to return to the sheets. Tony, however, denied the invitation, but did scoot back so he could sit right over Peter.

  
"I'm going to be getting up." Tony spoke, gently rubbing one of his hands over Peter’s scalp.

  
Peter nodded, sighing.

  
"Okay." The boy said, however he seemed infatuated with Tony's expression. He rested one of his hands on the man's face, stroking his wiry beard with his thumb, memorizing its texture. He beamed, enjoying every private moment with him.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
"I was wondering if you'd, um, maybe like to kiss?" Peter awkwardly smiled, attempting to fight off the demons in his head that constantly dared mock him with thoughts of the possibility of Tony saying no or even reacting negatively.

  
Tony, however, hesitated for a second but pushed forward and leaned down to capture Peter's lips with his own, with a soft and sweet kiss.

  
It was amazing, so much better than the sloppy, alcohol-induced kisses he had been accustomed to. He could practically feel Tony apologizing for all that had happened to him with this simple gesture.

  
Peter let his eyes slide shut as Tony kissed him a second time, with a tad more force behind it. It seemed he was enjoying kissing Peter when he was sober as well.

  
Though, all good things must come to an end, and after a little while Tony pulled away with a small smirk on his face as he attempted to hide the worry and guilt that was eating him up inside.

  
"Was that alright?" The man asked, cautious.

  
The words caught in Peter’s throat as tears brimmed his lids, threatening to spill. He was so lucky, the luckiest person in the entire world, to have someone like Tony even touch him or acknowledge him. So all he could think to do to convey all of these feelings was to sit up and hug the man, with a tight embrace that spoke louder than words.

  
"I think I can get up now."

  
Tony hugged him back, kissing his temple.

  
What did he do to deserve someone like this? Someone who could feel completely satisfied with a simple kiss and a few words? Who was never after his money, and didn't bother with material possessions? While that made getting gifts for Peter exponentially harder, Tony could live with it. He still wondered how a person like Peter, a well-mannered young man with such good morals, could end up with someone like Tony?   
  
It was so hard to comprehend.

  
"Okay, that's fine, do you want something to eat?" Tony inquired as he let go of Peter and slid out of bed.

  
"No thanks, Mr. Stark. I have to set up an appointment with Lizzie before I forget." Peter also rose from the bed, momentarily stopping to stretch before putting on his pants.

  
Because no one sleeps in pants like a fucking monster.

  
"Just remember, I'm coming with you from now on. I have to apologize to that woman." Tony seemed displeased at the fact that he would have to genuinely apologize to some stranger, but Peter appreciated the gesture.

  
"From now on?... Like, for every single one of my check-ups? Aren't you busy?"

  
Tony stalled for a moment before nodding.

  
"I may be busy, but never busy enough to ignore you." He spoke confidently, as if suddenly Peter was his number one priority.

  
"It's alright, you know? I won't consider it as you ignoring me, I know you’re busy with running an entire company, Mr. Stark. With being an Avenger added onto that, it's okay if you can't be around me all the time, waiting on me hand and foot. Really."

  
Peter spoke genuinely, because Tony shouldn't rush to change his entire schedule for one person. Even if he promised that, he probably couldn't live up to it. There’s no need to make him feel guilty about it too.

  
Tony turned to Peter, and upon seeing the boy's unwavering, hopeful expression, he smiled as well. It was rare that Tony felt like this, completely loved and accepted for the working businessman and hero he was. It made Peter that much more perfect. Tony could only stand there and stare at the boy who was attempting to tidy up his room before leaving.

  
So beautiful, inside and out. Caring, smart, and so very beautiful. Even though his hair was sticking up in several different directions, it kept that same fluffy definition. All the shirts he wore were baggy, as he picked them out to be, but Tony knew that wouldn't last long.

  
He honestly didn’t care, Peter could look like anything he wanted, dress however, but he was always going to be the same genius, the same sweetheart who loves Tony even though he doesn’t deserve it. The same person who was bearing his first child. Not Pepper, nor a one night stand, but Peter Parker.

  
"Is something wrong, Tony?"

  
"No, no. Sorry for worrying you. Just need some coffee in my system."

  
Peter nodded, understanding his situation before continuing.

  
"Can I maybe use your shower?"

  
Of course a billionaire had his own sizable shower in an equally humongous, pristine bathroom in his penthouse, and of course it had to be connected to his bedroom so he couldn't glance at the bathroom door while casually lounging on the couch. Fuck. Honestly, he was such a bad planner, even though no man could have planned for this.

  
"Yeah, of course. You can take one of my shirts if you want."

  
Peter shook his head quickly. "No thank you, I can go and get my own clothes. I have a room here, remember?"

  
"Right. Do whatever you want."

  
Peter, a dreamy grin gracing his features, walked out of the room to fetch some of his own clothes, preferably finding ones that could fit him. He wasn’t nearly as tall or built as Tony, so he wondered why he was offered a shirt in the first place.

  
Tony was so unbelievably stupid. Usually the people he sleeps with want a keepsake, so he was almost programmed to let them have one of his spare shirts. That's what he told himself, anyway.

  
Peter had gathered some casual clothes, gym shorts and a t-shirt donned with cute drawings of conical flasks, other lab equipment and chemical bonds. He accidentally picked boxers with an Iron Man design on them - ironic, to say the least. He honestly didn't even know why they came in his size or why he got them, but they were funny to wear regardless. After checking he had everything, and grabbing a towel, he left his room and ventured back into Tony’s and to the connecting bathroom.

  
Boy, was it impressive. A shower that could fit three whole people easily, with extra space, lined with intricately designed tiles and equipped with different soaps, bottles, and a colorful loofah.

  
He had to smile, because he had no idea why people even used loofahs. They were so itchy and uncomfortable, but the thought of Tony plunging his face into one honestly made it worth using.

  
He finally finished observing the bathroom, snooping through cabinets and finding nothing particularly of interest, and stripped before stepping into the shower and turning the faucet.

  
Tony had seen the boy shuffling into his room with a pile of clothes in his hand, along with a large white towel. He tensed a little as he glanced sideways towards him. Peter had regular white socks on, which wouldn't have been much of a concern, except that he didn't remember seeing him put them on when he got up. Did he sleep with his socks on?

  
Maybe he had chosen the wrong person after all.

  
Despite the fact that his new partner - could he really call Peter his partner?...  
  
  
It didn't matter. Despite knowing that Peter had worn socks to bed, Tony felt himself smile at the thought of him as he cooked up some breakfast. He hoped Peter liked pancakes, because he definitely couldn't make anything extravagant. Once, for fun, he had tried making them into different shapes, and they ended up cooking unevenly, leaving a charred mess on half of the pancake but uncooked batter on the other.

  
Honestly, fuck cooking.

  
Peter took a quick shower, never wanting to leave because the water didn't still from the steamy temperature he set it to from the beginning. He could honestly get used to these high quality and skillfully crafted showers and beds, is this why people were gold-diggers? Man, they're in the right mindset. Though, he guessed it wouldn't exactly be worth it if you had to constantly be around someone you hated and pretend that you loved them.  
  
  
But- to each their own.

  
While drying off, he had decided to take this time and sit half-naked on the closed toilet lid and scroll through his phone. It was healthier to air dry your hair anyway, probably. He scrolled through memes for a few minutes before a reminder popped up on his screen.

  
'Call Lizzie - Apologize!!'

  
Right.

  
He had taken it upon himself to ring her straight away instead of trying to get her attention by texting her multiple times, which rarely worked. Two missed calls and a short wait later, and he heard a click as she picked up the phone. Finally! He heard the faint sound of shuffling and muffled apologies before she spoke.

  
“Hey Peter! Are you at like, lunch or something right now?" It appeared she still hadn't a clue of her spatial surroundings, a sharp crash ringing in the background of the call.

  
"Uh… no, in fact I'm about to share breakfast with Tony." He quickly glanced at the time to make sure they hadn't woken up late, and low and behold, it was 10:58 am. Maybe... brunch?

  
"Oh, you're not going to school today?" She questioned, knocking over something else.

  
Shit. It was fucking Friday.  
  
"I'm going to be honest Liz, I totally forgot to turn my alarms back on."

  
"Didn't Tony tell you to go to school from now on or something? What happened to that? I'll tell you what - I dislike that man, even on television he's all sass. Peter, I really don't think you should be living with him. You know you're always welcome here, right?"

  
"Lizzie, Lizzie. Calm down for a second. Look, he just got a little overwhelmed with what was suddenly sprung upon him. He's coming to my appointment today too, but this time I'm sure he'll be more understanding."

  
"Well, what makes you say that? He broke one of my favorite tables, Peter! The cute little glass one!"

  
"What? Really?"

  
"Yes, really! Plus, you know I loved those little designs on it… The one with the little swirls and such.."

  
A sorrowful sigh was heard by Peter as he contemplated how he would reprimand Tony.

  
"I'm really sorry about that Lizzie, I can get him to pay you back and apologize."

  
"That would be nice, but he's not my friend just yet. He's still an asshole, I mean, do you even watch television? The way he talks to people is practically unspeakable!" She paused for a minute, probably rethinking her wording before continuing.

  
"I mean, it is speak-able, but the way he says it- Most people wouldn't say that stuff so... I mean, what I'm trying to say is-"

  
"Lizzie, I understand what you're trying to say, don't worry about it. I'll make sure to talk it over with him, I think you'll really like him once you get to know him."

  
She huffed in defeat. "If you say so, Peter. I trust you."

  
"That's all I ask for."

  
A moment of comfortable silence overtook the phone line before Peter spoke up again.

  
"So, what time would you like me to come by?"

  
"How about 2 o’clock, after lunch? That should give me enough time to get to a proper stopping point with this little project I'm working on, and help out my co-worker with something."

  
"Oh, okay. That sounds good." He paused for a moment, thinking of how little actual conversation the scientist had with him, and decided to push further this time as he got dressed.

  
"So, Lizzie, what's this project about?" He pressed the speakerphone button before she continued, so he could properly get his pants on.

  
"Well, it's more of a research project rather than a physical project. I was just hoping to look into the male anatomy more, since I usually work with women."

  
Peter nodded, about to carry on before the scientist spoke up again, sounding excited.

  
"Oh, speaking of women! The co-worker I'm helping, Patty... She's pregnant too. She's about four months along now and she's had some complications, so I promised to help her through it to make sure she doesn't miscarry. Though, it will make my schedule busier… Sorry." She seemed rather glum, her voice shrouded with guilt.

  
"Don't be sorry! I'm so glad she has someone to help her, especially someone as good as you." Peter had finished dressing, satisfied that he made Lizzie happy just by discussing her interests.

  
"Yes, thank you. She's a pleasure to be around, honestly." Again, more sounds of rolling and thumping behind her voice.

  
"I'm sorry, Peter. Can we keep talking at the appointment? I have to go for a while."

  
"Of course. See you there, bye."

  
"Bye bye." She hung up quickly, probably staying at the phone longer than she was supposed to. Either way, she always had time for Peter. He respected her for that, to be so hard working yet equally loving at the same time. Hopefully he could get Tony into that habit as well.

  
He picked up his phone again, walking out of the bathroom with a small click as he turned off the light. Immediately after stepping out of the fanned out room he began to smell a wonderful mix of baked cake? Mixed with hints of butter and maple syrup. Oh!

  
Pancakes!

  
Peter absolutely loved pancakes, even though sometimes they would make a bit of a mess. He loved sugary ones covered in butter with maple syrup poured all over the plate so one side wasn't unevenly coated. Maybe that was a bit unhealthy.

  
He had thrown his dirty clothes in to the waywardly full basket, his shirt rolling off of the pile and into the small miniature pile that had begun to build up around it.

  
He supposed because most of the avengers would rest sometimes in Tony's living space they would hypothetically use the showers and then hypothetically not wash any of their clothes because they were all disgusting slobs. Maybe he could start doing the laundry?

  
He walked into the living area, which had a conjoined large kitchen and dining area. That's when he saw Tony struggling to flip one of the pancakes, cursing under his breathe no doubt. He had finally managed to flip the hardened batter over when Peter had walked up behind him.

  
"Are you making pancakes, Mr.Stark?" He was practically over the man's shoulder when he finally decided to make his presence known.

  
"Jesus fucking christ!" He turned around, a sour expression on his face.

  
"You scared the shit outta me kid, and yeah--They're pancakes, honestly I don't know what else they'd be."

  
"Maybe, like a breakfast cake or something? You know something rich people eat for breakfast, or whatever."

  
"I don't think it works that way."

  
"It honestly should, I love cake." Peter had hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, smiling.

  
"Everyone loves cake, Peter. It's science, I should know." Tony didn't seem to have a problem with the boy's display of affection, and kept cooking with ease.

  
"I wish I knew more about food science. You know, I thought everyone loved oranges? Like they're great right? Ned doesn't think so."

  
"What? That's impossible, Peter. That goes against food science, I'm sure the last time I checked oranges were just as loved as cake."

  
"An extraordinary breakthrough." Peter had worked up the courage in this time to kiss Tony on the cheek before shuffling back to the main living area while twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.   
He had really messed it up this time.

  
Tony smiled while finishing up the final pancake, only about a few seconds left for it to cook. Peter was just so adorable he thought he might seriously consider just marrying the boy right then and now. Of course, he wouldn't, no...Unless?

  
His thought was interrupted by the slight burnt smell that he begun to smell, he quickly tossed over the pancake to the plate, making sure to remind himself to eat that pancake rather than give it to Peter.

  
Tony set up the plates, giving Peter two pancakes and the choice of how much syrup he wanted by just taking the syrup bottle with him. He walked over and set the plate gently in front of the boy who was lounging on the couch and scrolling through 'morning' cartoons.

  
"Here you are, my prince. Just for you." Tony sat down beside of Peter, beginning to pour syrup on his own stack of large pancakes.

  
Peter chuckled a bit, smiling widely before stating.

  
"Thank you, Tony."

  
"Yeah, no problem. What did Lizzie say?" Tony asked nonchalantly after passing the syrup bottle to Peter.

  
"You remembered her name? Wow, that's a first for you!" He practically poured syrup on his plate, covering his poor pancakes.

  
"Yeah, I know. I managed to store it away though. It's not that hard to remember a name, Peter."

  
Peter shook his head in disagreement as he began to eat his breakfast.

  
They talked about several different topics throughout out the small meal, whether it was about Peter's sugar tooth or Tony's distaste for it. About the new project the genius was planning to get into it's alpha stages for his more heroic life, and the business transactions for his equally extraordinary billionaire life.  
  
  
Peter found each aspect of the man's life equally appealing, smiling and nodding as he went on about the things that annoyed him and the things that made him overjoyed, every single word the man spoke Peter was practically hung on them. He listened to Tony long after he finished his breakfast, picking at the small amount of leftover soggy pancake that was still on his plate.

  
Throughout most of the conversation he was silent, only speaking up to agree with Tony or add a bit of actual information to it. It was kind of depressing after half an hour, Peter's anxiety spiking, feeling like he shouldn't talk.

  
Though, only a few minutes after Peter stopped listening and began to zone out Tony became concerned.

  
"Hey, kid, you okay?"

  
"Oh, sorry what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced out a little bit, go on."

  
"I'm finished, actually, how about you tell me a little about how you met Lizzie or something?"

  
"Are you sure? I'd really like to hear more about the company, Mr.Stark."

  
"I know that's a lie, Peter, the only thing people care about with my company is it's net worth, which is in the trillions now--By the way."

  
"See, I think it's awesome that you're making a lot of money with all this cool technology, but I'm really interested in how it all works. Like, the chemical makeup of the lasers that your new suit shoots. All that cool stuff. I wanna know all about that."

  
"You know what? I'll show you how all of that works if you tell me the story of how you met that crazy woman. Along with how she convinced you to have a child."  
.  
  
"Okay, sure. So, I had been Spider-Man for a few weeks at that point..."

  
To summarize, a drug-addicted scientist introduced herself at his own apartment after finding out his identity with ease, much like Mr. Stark. She had offered her technological skills to aid him with being a superhero in exchange for her being able to run some tests on him, which he found to be a good trade at the time.   
  
  
She had taught him about the science of arachnids so he could create his own spider-webs, yet sadly when he came up with the formula and technique he was in his advanced science class and had to jot it down as to not forget it.

  
However, the woman wasn't without her flaws and constantly pressured Peter into doing more complex experiences so she could get constant streams of new data. Eventually, Peter caved in to one of the requests she had constantly been asking for months for him to fulfill. To see if she could make him properly fertile after her data showed that he was bitten by a female spider. It worked in all odds, and she had begged for him to try to have a child, saying it would be a wonderful experience for him.

  
Peter shrugged.

  
"The only reason I did it was to prove I was mature enough to be with the Avengers, but honestly, I think I proved the exact opposite."

  
Tony frowned and pulled Peter into a tight and loving embrace.

  
"We all make mistakes, especially teenagers. Some are more easily fixed than others, but hey... I'll make sure you're safe, okay? Everything is going to be fine, Peter."

  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark. I really needed that."

  
Peter had begun tearing up while telling the story, thinking of what a stupid mistake he had made. He was still a stupid kid, even after becoming an Avenger, and nothing could change that.

  
Tony began to rub Peter's head as the boy dug his face into the man's shoulder, sobbing lightly.

  
"Everything is going to be alright, we're going to get ready in a while, go out and get you properly checked up. Then, we can go out to eat or something, maybe get you a milkshake or whatever you want. Okay?"

  
Peter nodded, looking back up to Tony and couldn't help but break a small smile.

  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark..."

  
"Enough of saying thank you, Peter. I'm going to take care of you, alright?" The man said, threading one of his hands through Peter's hair with a soft smile on his face.

  
"Alright."


	8. Eros and Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that finally makes this an E rating mmmm good shit
> 
> Chapter name inspired by Eros and Apollo - Studio Killers 
> 
> omg just read it u big gay

The car had finally come to a stop as the two arrived at the large scenic building. They were a bit early, but had decided on going after their movie ended. Which happened to be around half an hour after one.

Peter loved watching movies with this new version of Tony, because he got to lay on the man and doze off every so often. He got feelings of bliss laying sprawled out on the large couch while he was held gently. He was kind of upset when the fantasy fiction movie had ended, it had a premise about a blood witch and a Mind-Flayer handedly winning an everlasting war. He would have loved it if he was able to pay attention.

"You okay there, Peter? We're here."

"Oh, yeah, fine! Just thinking about some things, Mr.Stark."

"You can tell me about it in the lobby I guess, since we're a tad early. Do you think she'll be free?"

Peter shook his head a doubtful expression. 

"No, probably not. We could wait in the waiting room though, that's kind of what it's for."

"Well, yeah. That's kind of what it's named for." Tony paused a moment before continuing. "But no, as much as I'd love to sit on those couches, I can't look at that receptionist again for more than a few seconds."

Peter laughed halfheartedly.

"Why, what did you say to her?"

Tony scrunched up his face before even considering answering.

"Well, I do remember cursing." He then shrugged off the rest of it.

"You will apologize to her one way or another, Tony. Even if it is just a little 'sorry' okay?" 

Silence filled the car for a few seconds, while Tony darted his eyes away from the boy.

"Okay, fine."

Peter smiled, tapping the man's arm lightly to get his attention. When Tony turned to face him, he was met with a small pressure applied to his lips for a fleeting second before he ever got a chance to return it.

"Thank you, Mr.Stark. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

He shrugged, ignoring the embarrassment that was practically building up inside of him. He should've seen it coming and kissed him back at least. He didn't want Peter to think this was one sided or something of the sorts. He wanted and needed to make the boy feel loved, if not for Peter for himself. He felt guilty.

Peter leaned back with a small smile that faded soon after. 

"We should probably go check in now, she should be free." The boy chimed, opening the car door.

Tony nodded quickly, opening his own car door and removing himself from the air conditioned vehicle. He fixed his tie ever so slightly, bringing it closer to his neck for comfort. He was going to need it.

Peter had happily led the charge, walking up to the receptionist's desk with a large smile. He had talked with her for a few moments, both of them exchanging pleasantries and small talk before Peter asked for Lizzie.

The receptionist woman nodded, pointing to the elevator.

"She should be in there within a minute or two."

Peter nodded happily, but gestured for Tony to come over to the desk before they headed off.

"First, I think Tony would like to say something to you, if that's alright?"

The receptionist nodded, her expression noticeably souring as Tony came into view. 

"Look, I usually don't say this, but Peter made me--And I'll do anything to make this appointment as smooth as possible. So, I am sorry for threatening to ruin your entire company's economy just to make you selectively homeless..." 

He stopped for a moment, mumbling something before speaking coherently once more. 

"And breaking your table."

Peter looked skeptically at Tony as the man began walking towards the elevator.

"You said all those things to that woman? You wouldn't usually apologize? Tony that's not--That's not how you do it."

 

"That's how I do it." Tony said as he stepped into the elevator after waiting for only a few seconds for it to arrive. He readjusted his jacket stylishly.

Peter looked a bit upset, but couldn't help but smile at the man's undeniable charm. 

"Don't try to pull that with Lizzie, okay? Please?"

Tony looked over to him with a raised eyebrow, but did simply nod at the request. He had planned to get on the scientists good side anyway.

Lizzie was making her way into her office, attempting to unlock the door with an aggressive shove with her keys stuck in the lock. Her glasses were across her neck on a cute decorated chain, which brought out her tired eyes.

“Hey, you doing alright?” 

The couple had walked up to her with equally concerned expressions, the younger of the two speaking up.

“Oh, just a bit stressed, funding just got decreased a little bit because I haven’t got your test results submitted into the system yet. So, they think I’m not working, the usual.” She had finally gotten the door open during her rant, inviting them in with a small gesture.

Tony gave Peter a skeptical glance as they both walked into the office. 

“I’m sure you’ll get it all figured out, do you need any blood tests or anything?” 

Lizzie knew Peter’s fear of needles, and smiled widely when he heard him offer his blood up. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll need any at the moment. It’s sweet of you to offer though.” 

Tony had taken a seat, to the discomfort of the scientist who was rooting around in several scattered papers and materials. 

“I’m sorry.” The man finally spoke up, crossing one of his legs over the other with an aloof expression.

Lizzie looked at him for a moment, taken aback by the sudden apology. 

“Well, It’s not okay, but I guess I accept your apology. For Peter’s sake.” That’s all she said before she went on with the check-up as normal.

Nearing the end of the appointment, Lizzie had managed to keep herself from asking the question that came up almost every time Peter was in her vicinity.

“Can I know yet?”

Peter usually answered a quick ‘no’, and they continued on as normal, though Lizzie kept that expression of disappointment throughout it.

However, this time he nodded shyly. 

“That’s actually why I brought Tony along this time.” 

The scientist practically deadpanned, obviously feeling some negative emotions. 

“You didn’t do that.”

Silence.

“Please tell me you didn’t do that.”

Peter smiled up to her mischievously, with a small grin planted on his face.

“Oh my god, I hate you so much right now. Say sike right now.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, not exactly genuinely as he began to laugh at her reaction.

She crossed her arms, taking a deep breath. She was attempting to calm herself down at the moment.

“I’ll need a blood test from him, thank you for telling me.”

Peter nodded as the scientist began collecting the needed materials to collect a blood sample from the man.

“Peter, I’ll take Tony over to a different room because I don’t seem to have all I need here. You can just stay here and relax, alright?”

The boy hesitantly agreed, his expression turning to one of worry as he looked over to Tony; who seemed unaffected by these developments.

The two adults had gotten up and left the room, the woman showing a bit of haste in her step.

Peter sat in an uncomfortable silence, the only sound he could pick up was the incessant buzzing of the light fixtures.

Tony had arrived down the hallway, the scientist leading him into a slightly ominous room with a large cushioned armchair. The room was littered with medical clutter, making Tony even feel more anxious for Peter’s safety.

Peter trusts her, he attempts to assure himself.

“So, you really did that with Peter? You know, I disliked you before but I think I might be developing a hatred for you and your behavior.”

Tony grimace, feeling a pang of guilt filling his stomach.

“Well, I don’t have to exactly spill my entire personal life to you sweetheart.”

“Except it’s fucking illegal and you are a grown man! You shouldn’t have even--” Her hands shook violently as she was readying the needle. 

“Just don’t talk to me while I draw your blood, as much as I want to harm you, that wouldn’t exactly help this situation.”

They sat in silence, and left in silence after the woman had pristinely packed up the sample.

As they walked down the hall once more, she spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Just please don’t hurt Peter, he doesn’t need any more stress right now.”

Tony just nodded understandingly, maybe she was right to be this overprotective over the boy. Despite all his powers he was a tad naive, and Tony had assumed innocent but he’s currently second guessing that adjective.

They had walked into the room with equally unreadable expressions that turned soft almost simultaneously as they saw Peter swinging his feet lightly while looking at the floor. 

“Are we done?” The man had spoken up, breaking the boy from his daydream.

The scientist nodded, looking to Peter with a small smile. “Call me if you feel abnormal, have a nice day.” 

Peter had gotten up and waved to Lizzie as the two walked out of the office. 

“So, what did you two talk about?” Peter spoke up when they arrived outside, climbing into the car.

“Nothing much honestly, she...Really doesn’t like me kid. Honestly, I don’t blame her.” 

Peter showed signs of guilt, putting a hand over Tony’s, which rested calmly in the middle of the two seats.

“I’m--I’m sure she didn’t mean anything she said, honestly.” 

“No, she was right. Peter, I just want to help you and be there for you.” Tony’s resting hand twitched slightly as he drove, attempting to gesture to emphasize his speech. He had forgotten that a smaller hand was now resting on it.

“You are, Mr.--” He paused for a moment. “Tony. You’re always there for me, and ever since you met me you’ve been there for me. I really appreciate it.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as his nose scrunched up. “I know, I know.” He didn’t have any more words that could express his confliction.

The older man decided to flip his resting hand over, causing Peter to slightly recoil and set his hand back in his seat. 

“No, you’re fine. Just adjusting.” Tony spoke casually.

Peter had looked back down at the man’s hand, seeing how his fingers were now a bit more open. The boy intertwined their hands together, smiling at the floorboard. 

“You’ll be the death of me kid--Ah, shit, Peter, sorry.”

Peter squeezed the man’s hand, blushing. “I don’t mind. I’d prefer something different but…”

“Sweetheart?”

That got Peter hiding his face in his spare hand, unwilling to let go of Tony’s. 

Tony had meant as a joke, genuinely. Though, when he saw the look of embarrassment on Peter’s pale face that slowly was beginning to turn red around his cheeks, he knew he had picked the right name.

“I don’t think--I mean it’s fine but I don’t know, don’t you feel weird for calling me that? Like, I'm not someone like Mrs.Potts, I’m just…”

“Peter. You’re great, and don’t compare yourself to Pepper, please. You--Have a lot of potential and you need to recognize that. Be optimistic, like you usually are.”

Peter nodded, discomfort clear on his face.

“Actually, um, I know you want me to tell you what's going on with me, yeah?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, just making sure, because I’ve been feeling really sad lately. Like constantly, and I don’t want to get out of bed and all of that. Lizzie said that pregnant people are more likely to get depressed because of the hormones and she’s working out medicine and everything.”

He paused for a moment, teary eyed. He hated these feelings.

“I honestly don’t feel so good.”

Tony felt, well heartbroken is an understatement. No wonder he was all over the place, he has no idea how to deal with any of this. Hell, who does?

Silence filled the car for a few seconds as Peter held back his sniffles.

“Sweetheart, I originally had a few things I needed to do this weekend, but what do you say we spend it together? I want to help.”

Peter just squeezed back his hand tightly and nodded his head.

The few more minutes to the Penthouse was absolute torture to Tony, he wanted to hold Peter and assure him everything would be alright. He just needed to get him home and in some comfy clothes.

They had finally parked, both of them climbing out, which separated their hands for a few moments before they were intertwining again, all without a word.

They had gotten in the actual penthouse, kicking off their shoes and Peter quietly dismissed himself to get changed. 

Tony did the same, relaxing on the large couch for a little while before he got slightly concerned for Peter.

When his mind began to wander, however, a boy came shuffling in. He wore pajama pants that were obviously to big for his smaller legs, and a baggy shirt. 

Tony recognized that shirt, it was his.

“I, uh--Thought I might take you up on that offer. The one about me having one of your shirts? If that’s okay, of course.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Come on, sit down. You can pick what movie we watch.” 

Peter had perked up, sitting right beside Tony, their legs nestled comfortably together. 

“I was actually thinking we could binge a series? If-If we have time.” 

Tony couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Yeah, of course, you wanna start now? What’s it called?”

“Oh, I’m gonna go get a snack first.” He got up, beginning to walk over to the conjoined kitchen, which was rather large and seemed to always be stocked full. 

“It’s called The Good Place, by the way. I watched a few episodes but never got to even finish season one.”

Tony nodded silently, even though Peter really didn’t have a view of him. He began searching it up on Netflix, it looked like a decent show.

“What episode were you on?”

“Three, I think, but we can start from the beginning so you know what’s going on, I was half asleep while watching the first two anyway.”

He plopped back down on the couch, tucking his legs up on it. 

“You can lay down, you know? It has three seasons, I doubt we’ll get through it without being comfortable.” 

Peter nodded, hesitantly laying down on the edge of the man’s lap while he smiled dumbly to himself. 

Tony casually raised his arm, bringing down a blanket that was resting on the back of the couch over Peter as the first episode started to play.

They watched through the first two episodes with a comfortable silence, Peter shifting every so often to get more comfortable. Soon he was close to dozing off, especially when Tony brought his hand down to sift through his hair.

Throughout the third episode, he was already going in and out of consciousness, the scenes changing abruptly and the story line having gaps for his confused brain.

“You okay?” The man had spoken up, waking the boy from his comfortable slumber. 

“Yeah, just...Really comfortable. Sorry.”

Tony just laughed softly and shook his head in amusement. 

“There’s no reason to say sorry, I’m flattered.”

Peter’s face practically burned with embarrassment, his hand resting in front of his face gripping the man’s leg.

Tony just smiled down at him, leaning over to give his hair a small kiss. He came back up with a grunt, his back popping, which made Peter look up to him with slight concern.

“It’s fine, just getting old. You should hear what my bones do inside my suit.” 

“You’re not old, just…” The boy reached his hand up to caress Tony’s face, rubbing his thumb over his beard. “Not young.”

The man laughed at that, a larger and more calloused hand covering the smaller one. 

“Sure, let’s say that.”

Peter leaned up a bit, a small smile gracing his face. 

“Can you lean down this far?” 

Tony’s heart mise well have given out right then and there, the way Peter’s eyes softened when he looked at him. The way he got so embarrassed, but apparently had some romantic confidence.

Even with his mind racing, he leaned down and caught his lips on Peter’s. It started off soft but lingering, then Peter was leaning up further and Tony just couldn’t resist. One turned into three, and the boy was now sitting up and kissing Tony rather passionately.

The man finally pulled away, examining his face.

Peter was already looking a bit dazed, his pupils dilated and hair beginning to go into all different directions. His lips and face were turning redder from the passionate kisses, and he quickly wiped off some of the drool from his chin before Tony could see the amount.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” He stuttered lightly, his gaze averted from the man. 

“It’s alright, hey, it’s alright. Do you want to do this?”

Peter nodded, looking back at Tony with glistening eyes. His throat was closing up and he felt like he couldn’t speak.

In response to seeing the distress, Tony gave a soft kiss to Peter’s lips and smiled. 

“It’s okay. I won’t rush you into anything. It’s okay.”

Peter sniffled, shaking his head roughly.

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you again.”

“No, no. Peter, if I don’t want to do something, I don’t do it. You know me.” Tony held the boy’s hand with a firm grip.

“I know, but I just wanted to make sure. I don’t want you to end up regretting even letting me be on the Avengers. I’m sorry.”

“Peter, look at me.”

Silence filled the room as Peter still was gazing down at the floor while his lip quivered. 

“Please.”

A small peak was made, like the boy was examining was Tony’s expression before fully looking at him. 

“I don’t regret making you an Avenger, you’re kind and brave. Not to mention so strong.” Tony gave him one final chaste kiss before pulling Peter onto his lap casually.

Peter wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and hugged him. His embrace was tight and desperate as he whispered words of thanks under his breath where Tony could barely hear them.

The man just rubbed his hand along the boy’s back reassuringly for a few minutes while they sat in a comfortable silence.

Peter had obviously been thinking, his body twitching every so often even though he tried his hardest to stay composed while basically straddling Tony. 

Eventually, the boy’s grip softened as he pulled his head off of the man’s shoulder to get a good look at his face. 

Both of them smiled softly at the same time as Peter brought his lips to Tony’s in a soft and sincere gesture of acceptance. They lavished each other in soft kisses, pulling back and smiling softly after each one.

Peter did in fact, feel a lot better. Though, after constant kisses they began to grow a bit more passionate, and boy was Peter feeling it. He had begun to moan faintly into the kisses, tilting his head to get closer to Tony.

The man was showing equal interest, running his calloused hands across Peter’s back after they made their way under his shirt. Plus, the growing hardness that the boy was sitting on was another major indication.

Tony had pulled back, a look of concern directed at the boy.

“How far do you want to go? Are you alright with this? Peter?”

He had completely zoned out, about half-hearing what Tony was saying. How far did he want to go? He didn’t know, but he did know he was about to act on impulse. 

Peter gave one final deep kiss to Tony, one of his hands stroking through his beard before he pulled away. He was silent as he removed himself from the man’s lap and sat on his knees in front of Tony.

“Can I?”

The man nodded hesitantly, getting a vague idea of what was about to happen. He couldn’t lie to himself and say that he wasn’t very excited about the idea of the baby faced boy going down on him.

That was actually happening, as Peter’s hand came up to Tony’s pants zipper. The sound of metal separating filled the deafening silence as the boy then fumbled with the man’s boxers.

Eventually, he pulled the man’s hard cock out after stuffing his boxers down.

“I haven’t actually--Done this before. The uhm, sucking part.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the way Peter described a blowjob. ‘The sucking part.’ Yeah, it was going to be hard to keep a straight face when everything Peter did made him oddly happy.

“That’s alright, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I really want to, it's just that I might not be the best.”

“That’s alright.”

Peter nodded, opening his mouth and taking in the tip of the man’s cock. His length was a bit above average, having good girth. Which had it’s cons, one of them being Peter was constantly fearing that he would accidentally scrape his teeth against the sensitive flesh.

He choked a bit at first, taking in a bit more than he could handle. After a few seconds he quickly learned to stick just a bit past the tip, rubbing the rest of Tony’s length with his soft hands.

Soft noises of sucking filled the silence, Tony tucking his fingers through Peter’s hair and tilting his own head back. Yeah, he could get used to this. Then Peter started moaning quietly, practically devouring Tony’s cock with a flustered look on his face that was obvious even with his eyes closed and the slightly obscured view. 

“So beautiful.” The man couldn’t help but whisper to himself as his eyes softened at the sight of Peter enjoying himself.

In response the boy let out a lavish moan with his mouth still full. A tear slipped down his face as he increased his pace. Tony let out a seethed groan, gripping the boy’s hair tighter.

“Fuck…”

Peter whimpered and continued his giddy pace, lapping up saliva and pre-cum all the same. Wet noises filled the room, along with whines from an increasingly aroused Peter. 

A few minutes of this pleasure went by, and Tony was absolutely thriving in it, and the sounds Peter was making below him led him to believe that he was also enjoying himself.

The man held the boys hair even tighter, his face twisting up as he attempted to communicate to Peter that he was oh so very close. Peter seemed to get the idea as he made a sound of reassurance as he went down even further on the twitching man’s cock.

Tony groaned obscenely when he came, but he swore he was hard again as soon as he heard Peter’s straight pornographic moan paired with the slick sounds of him removing his mouth from the man’s cock. The imagery was even better. 

Peter was sluggishly looking up to him with a pouty expression and glossed over eyes. Saliva and cum was still hanging on the edges of his mouth, and some of it dared to drip down his chin. He supported himself with his hands, causing him to lean back slightly and smile. 

“Mr.Stark…” Was the only thing he could get out, his whole body was tingling from oversensitivity. 

Tony enjoyed that name a bit too much in this situation. He hastily stuffed his cock back into his boxers, afterwards helping Peter back up onto the couch. He tugged the boy on his lap, smiling up at him.

“Thank you.”

Peter simply nodded, and brought his head down to the man’s shoulder. He was still shuddering, gripping onto the fabric of Tony’s shirt while whimpering inconsistently. 

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just--so sensitive.” He managed to get out, gripping the fabric even tighter as he grinded against Tony unconsciously. He began groaning out incoherent sentences, begging for Tony to do something.

The man, in a short term, was absolutely stricken with lust when he felt an extreme hardness rubbing on his abdomen. He made his way down to Peter’s pants, unzipping them quickly and pulling his smaller cock out.

“Calm down, sweetheart, I got you.” His tone went to a soft and tender one, placing one of his hands on the boy’s cheek, stroking it lovingly as the other began to rub up and down Peter’s length with a lightly firm grasp.

The boy moaned and whined, rutting himself against the large hand. 

“Please, please--” Was the only words he could jumble together, not even sure what he was begging for. It didn’t matter anyway, because a few seconds after begging and tears slipping out of his cheeks he came harshly all over Tony’s hand.

“Sorry, I'm sorry.” He managed to get out, sobbing on the firm shoulder in front of him. It felt like his body was on fire, from the sexual touches and romantic tension; everything was going so fast and he could barely keep up.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” Tony pulled the boy into a tight embrace, tucking his softening length back into his boxers casually, which elicited a pained whimper from Peter.

He was confused over all about why Peter was so sensitive, maybe it was because of the inexperience? He never seen anyone react like that before even with lack of practice. Then he remembered having something about increased senses or something of the sort when Peter asked them constantly to keep the noise level down despite it barely being a few decibels when he was trying to rest. 

Tony gave the boy’s temple tender kiss, rubbing his back supportively. He held him tightly for a few moments, letting his high fade. He then chuckled, taking the entire scene in. 

“I didn’t know you were that sensitive.”

Peter finally fell back onto the couch with a dumb smile on his face and began to laugh. He sat up only to wrap his arms around Tony’s neck, settling on his shoulders and pulling him down on the couch with him. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with the dull voices coming from the television as they sat in each other’s tight embrace. Everything was peaceful, and both of them were truly happy in that moment. 

Tony grew a bit uncomfortable, his muscles groaning in discomfort with the rather odd position of two people laying on a couch, practically on top of each other. The man sat up, gesturing for Peter to continue laying down to be comfortable as he finally settled his attention back on the television.

It had finally come up with a condescending message, ‘Are you still watching The Good Place?’

Yes, Netflix, I was trying to chill with you in the background, but apparently even with all the advanced technology you don’t seem to seem to understand that. He thought, a bit annoyed as he had to reach over for the remote to confirm he was indeed watching the show. 

Peter was caught off guard as the man shifted his weight to grab something, he mumbled words of protest as he had to get comfortable again, but soon settled down when Tony began petting him lightly when he finally got settled again.

They stayed like that for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my insta @ to @softestdrawings
> 
> <3


	9. True Kinda Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owning a company, and actually working? Disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna sob it took a pandemic for me to continue writing wow sorry oop

He got up, stretching his recently confined muscles. He looked around, deciding to clean up the penthouse. Cleaning, laundry, homework, then dinner. Sounded like a good plan to him. 

It was easier said than done.Peter had woken up in a dazed state, looking around curiously. He felt comforted, wrapped in an easing warmth that helped his muscles relax. So much so that he almost closed his off to doze off again before he looked up to the man holding him. 

Tony was absent-mindedly watching television with glazed over eyes as he kept a firm grasp on the boy so he wouldn’t accidentally slip and wake up. Peter groaned lightly to get his attention.

His head only slightly turned to face Peter, but his eyes darted towards him in interest, something that the boy clearly noticed. Peter just smiled innocently up at him, batting his eyelashes. 

“You have a good nap, sweetheart?” Tony just chuckled, turning his attention back to the television as one of his hands stroked Peter’s side affectionately.

Peter wanted to communicate something entirely different than what came out of his mouth. “I love you.” 

Tony just stared at him wide eyed for a moment before smiling sweetly, he couldn’t imagine this in his wildest fantasies. It was so much better than whatever his brain could ever conjure. He pulled the boy up into a sitting position before locking their lips together.

“I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around Peter, keeping him in a tight embrace. “I love you so much, Peter.”

After a few more sultry kisses between the two, Peter leaned back and just smiled up at him. “I actually had a good nap, did you get some sleep?”

Tony’s expression soured slightly, his eyes darting away so Peter was only visible in the depths of his peripheral vision. It was better that way, he really didn’t want to see the disappointed face of his partner, especially after seeing him in such a blissful and peaceful state.

“Tony, please look at me.”

He couldn’t resist that sweet voice that was littered with concern, so he gazed at the pouting expression of his partner. With his bottom lip extenuated and his brows furrowed in thought, Tony just smiled again.

“I think you should get some sleep.” Peter expressed. 

“I’m good right now, sweetheart.”

Peter’s expression suggested that he was deep in thought before he responded. 

“Will you please take a short nap with me? I’m still tired.”

This boy would definitely be the death of him. That cute soft face that was acting like he was already tired again just for the man’s well being.

Peter made sure to add a small yawn to his argument when he recognized Tony’s hesitance. 

“Alright, Alright. We can take a small nap.”

That’s how they ended up cuddling together on the couch, sprawled out horizontally with their limbs wrapped around each other. It wasn’t as comfortable as a bed, but with a few taps to turn down the television until it was quiet white noise, it couldn’t be better. 

The man was sound asleep within a few minutes, Peter lulling him into unconsciousness with the help of his hands running through his hair.

Tony’s breathing finally evened out, his whole body relaxing. Peter then carefully worked his limbs out of his partner’s grasp. It took a few well placed limbs to get out of his grasp without waking him, without his major flexibility he probably would’ve fallen.

He had a bit of trouble cleaning up, as the penthouse was vast with lots of hidden nooks and crannies that he was bound to miss without his spider sense getting hints of dust everywhere. He finished way later than he had actually planned, going on five in the afternoon. 

He made sure to collect the scattered laundry in Tony’s room and the clothes across the penthouse in various ‘unique’ places. Whether it was under beds or peeking out of the bottom of the drawers. Three baskets were filled after all of the clothing was collected, to Peter’s dismay.

He had two loads of clothes done and folded when the time was beginning to pass 6:30. Spaghetti was fine for dinner anyway. Pasta was easy enough to make, and he was almost completely sure he saw some sauce in there he could just throw in the microwave. It was better than nothing.

He put the last load in the washer, hurrying to the kitchen to boil the water before Tony woke up and realized that it had been far more than half an hour before he had practically passed out.

It was fifteen minutes before the man began to stir, smelling the unmistakable scent of cheap spaghetti that was still in progress. Someone was cooking in his kitchen? He didn’t feel the sting of a hangover, so he didn’t think he got drunk. He looked around for a minute, feeling for Peter’s warmth to no avail.

“Peter?”

Peter jumped, surprised by the sudden noise in the peaceful penthouse that wasn’t caused by him dropping kitchen utensils. 

“Y-Yes?”

“Are you cooking?” The man rose to a sitting position, looking over to the kitchen. 

Peter just hesitantly nodded before responding. 

“I was hoping to surprise you. I know you don’t get sleep often, so you know.” He shrugged.

Of course he did. Tony’s face couldn’t help but soften in admiration. 

“I slept last night, kid, I’m fine.” The man groaned as he got up, his bones popping gratefully after the needed rest. 

“Oh, I know, but like you have nightmares and stuff--So I just thought. Sorry, never mind.” 

Tony walked over to the boy, peering over his shoulder to look at the meal Peter was preparing. Even with a cheap recipe, the boy still managed to make it look rather delicious, draining the wet noodles as he got the sauce ready. 

Tony slowly wrapped his arms across the boy’s lower torso, stepping closer to his back. 

“Thank you.” He spoke in a quiet gruff morning voice, laying his head in the crook of Peter’s neck. 

“Oh, you-you’re welcome.” 

Tony kept his gentle hold on Peter’s upper waist as the boy continued to quietly prepare dinner. They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Peter trying his hardest to stay in one spot so they wouldn’t have to awkwardly shuffle over. 

Eventually the man placed a chaste kiss on the chef’s cheeks when the food was almost ready, going to set up some utensils and napkins to make Peter’s job easier. 

He dreamed of having such a laid back domestic life, but when he was with Pepper he never seemed to be satisfied, usually because their personalities were too similar. Too hard-headed in all the wrong ways for each other. 

Peter set a soothing tone though, an aura that could make his bones just melt. He enjoyed it. 

Dinner was calming, full of small talk of simple mechanics of their new suits and upgrades that was currently being implemented. The relationship didn’t change that much, except Peter felt more comfortable touching Tony. It went unsaid that the man shared the feeling as well.

Mindless television was permitted afterwards, the new couple just content with laying against each other in a sweet new bliss that they both knew they would constantly crave.

That was before Tony’s personal phone went off.

He almost always kept his work phone off, if anyone really needed him they’d have his personal number anyway. Plus, texts sent a message just as well and wasted less of his precious time. 

He excused himself, gently scooting away from Peter so he was allowed enough personal space to answer his phone without bumping his elbows into Peter. Upon closer inspection, the caller ID read the one and only ‘Pepper Potts’. 

He hesitantly answered, bringing the phone up to his ear as he stood up--Ready to leave if the conversation got serious.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, but the meeting has been rescheduled for tomorrow.” 

He was indeed about to start before the woman spoke again.

“Now, don’t start Mr. I don’t work on weekends. I do it almost every weekend and I’m tired of cancelling meetings. You’re coming. It’s at noon. Sharp. Be there.”

He didn’t even get a chance to talk before the dial tone rang in his ear tauntingly. Guess he was going to a meeting. On a Saturday, out of all weekend days. 

So, he plopped back down on the couch, causing it to shake a bit and the boy to give him a concerned look.

“Is everything alright, Tony?”

“Yeah, but it looks like I’m dropping you off a little before lunch tomorrow. Fucking meetings.”

“Oh, that’s alright I guess.” Peter hesitated with his statement, mulling over if he really wanted to go home. Tony would probably realize his mistakes and just never let him near the tower again.

Seeing Peter’s relaxed and blissful posture turn to one of discomfort he put on a soothing smile with a soft tone in his voice. 

“Don’t worry about it, if you want, I can drop by after the meeting. Bring you that disgusting Chinese food you like. That little place off Athens, right?”

That’s when he piped up, smiling widely. “Yeah, you remembered?! That place has the best dumplings ever. I know they probably have like a lot of gross stuff in them like chicken nuggets but their soy sauce makes the thought all worth it.”

Tony just chuckled at that description. “Sure, just text me what you want after I drop you off so I don’t forget.” 

Peter nodded in confirmation. “Now, putting that aside...More South Park?” 

Tony couldn’t help but have a playful smirk on his face. “More South Park? Lowbrow, Peter. Let’s do Family Guy.”

“Oh, how disgusting. I can’t believe this is the man I’m stuck with. Family Guy. Of all shows. I think I’m just going to leave while you’re sleeping.”

“You can handle a few episodes.”

Peter gave a dramatic sigh. “At least make it Stewie and Brian episodes please.”

“If I must.”

It was a lazy Friday, to say the least. The most domestic one either of them had ever engaged in. It was calming and nice, a day that even if it was filled with tons of rest both of the males could sleep calmly next to each other later that night in a king size bed without feeling the need to actually do something productive. 

It was nice, until the morning came.

So maybe they had drifted off a little bit after midnight? No big deal. It was just an hour or two after anyway. 

That’s what started the rushing. 

They had gotten a late start on the day, to say the least. It was an hour before noon and Tony had to be in semi-formal attire within ten minutes. It was overall stressful for the man.

However, Peter sat on the couch nonchalantly with his phone in his hands with some sweatpants on. He didn’t even put any shoes on, claiming he could just carry them. 

Tony had managed to get ready in time, miraculously, and called out to Peter. “Come on, we’re leaving! Meet you at the car!”

Peter then heard the shuffling of feet before the door opened. So he picked up his small bag, filled with a few ‘keepsakes’ he had ‘borrowed’ from the man. Just some shirts, and a few of those fancy conditioners Tony loved to horde. 

It was a short and rushed ride, Tony pecking Peter on the cheek with a hushed “Love you.” before letting the teen out. 

Peter waved with a cute “I love you too.” mumbled under his breath as he closed the car door. He was hoping Tony could walk him to his apartment door, but understood the rush. He couldn’t complain. 

So, he walked up the solitary steps to the apartment. When he finally got settled, he finally realized that he was becoming lonely. Spending so much time with people and suddenly being secluded in a small apartment was a big change. Even though it was just for a few hours.

It was just a half hour later until the silence really got to him, of course he had some music in the background while he sat on the floor catching up on his missed work. How had he done this for hours on end before? 

He groaned, clearly displeased at his own emotions. Tv it is. 

That’s how he ended up just lounging on the couch lazily with his school supplies scattered on the floor in a semi pile. Just gathered enough to where he wouldn’t step on them. 

If he was dealing with this kind of increasing boredom he’d usually just go on day patrol, just for the fun of it. That was out of the question now, and it would be for a long while. He was going to die without the entertainment and adrenaline that swinging across the city brought to his life. He’d catch up on all of that later though. 

For Tony.

That’s what he told himself, it was now about Tony and his child. Of course, Lizzy too, but mostly just his family. 

Family. What a concept.

He ended up just drifting off to sleep, not wanting to go to his bed to properly take another nap. He’d ask Tony for something to tinker with later to keep his brain active so he didn’t sleep as much. 

Later. He’d do it later.

That’s when he was woken up to light knocking on the apartment door. It couldn’t be Aunt May, she had a key. Oh right! Tony had promised him food after he was done with his meeting. 

Peter made sure to check the peep-hole even though his spidey senses weren’t going off. 

Tony stood on the other side of the door, a small smirk on his face and a bag filled with Styrofoam boxes that presumably had the requested Chinese food. The man was still in his slim fitting suit, going so far as adjusting his tie slightly as Peter opened the door.

“Delivery.” Tony stepped in with a soft click as he shut the door behind himself. 

“You forgot to text me what you wanted, but I remember you say something about dumplings and soy sauce.” He spoke in an exasperated tone, huffing out an exaggerated sigh. 

“Are you alright?” Peter shortened the distance between the two, putting a comforting hand on Tony’s chest. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tony huffed out another sigh, his hand automatically wrapping around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer. 

They gazed at each other quietly, shifting their weight from side to side in unison before the boy spoke up again.

“Bad day?”  
A simple nod was all the confirmation the young man needed to start kissing up Tony’s neck, getting on the tips of his toes to reach the man’s lips. A chaste kiss and a sly smile had the man’s energy rejuvenating quicker than it ever has.

“You wanna eat on the couch?” Another cute smile from the pregnant male that had the man practically melting.

“Whatever you want.”

Considering his meeting was one of the worst things he had been forced to sit through even with his increasing years in the business, the boredom and sheer anger directed at his employees only grew at the thought of Peter waiting alone for him. 

He knew Peter used to patrol all the time, even when nothing was happening. Always grandmas to walk across the street and always dropped groceries that needed help being picked up. Tony kind of regrets not letting him do it. At least the non strenuous stuff while he was still barely showing. 

The time on the couch spent eating and ranting about the day’s shortcomings brought much needed positive social interaction for both of them. 

Tony must’ve been ranting up a storm, his voice getting higher with every word, gesticulating erratically as his story got increasingly passive aggressive. Peter nodded along understandingly, rather than giving helpful quips. Sometimes it was better to just listen.

Except when Tony got a bit carried away.

“I mean who even fucking thinks that?! He was a tech major for god sakes! He was in technological advancement, when he doesn’t even know the shit we do now!” 

Peter gave him a loving tap on the shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright, you could just demote him? Or dock his pay? Didn’t he like help with some of the coding a bit ago?” 

Tony’s eyes widened like he was a deer in headlights. “Yeah, that’s right.” He was genuinely surprised that the teen managed to remember that from one of his various rants. 

Peter just gobbled up another soy covered dumpling, smiling widely with a full mouth like a freshly praised toddler. He then mumbled something through the food, exclaiming. “I’s r’ly e’s to ju’ y’ know?”

Tony let out a laugh, putting down his finished plate, wiping off some of the soy the boy clumsily accidentally let stick to the side of his mouth with his thumb. “Yeah, I think I do know.” 

Peter decided it was a smart idea to flick his tongue over the intruding thumb with a sly expression. An impish smile was shot up at the man after the finger was removed. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit clumsy.” Peter commented, smiling wickedly as he went to eat another dumpling.

“You’re really teasing me right now?” 

“H’remones.” Was the only response he got through the other’s stuffed mouth. 

Tony brushed the interaction off as a one time thing, or at least not happening again soon. He didn’t take Peter to be the teasing type. His perfect picture of Peter was the shy beautiful boy he fell in love with. 

The man glanced over to Peter, who had more soy stuck to the side of his mouth, eyeing Tony like a predator. 

However, a devilishly teasing Peter wasn’t such a bad sight either. He decided to indulge the boy.

“You did it again.” 

Peter just smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly. That’s when the man leaned in for a chaste kiss that only took a few seconds to turn hot and heavy. Little giddy moans left the boy’s mouth as he smiled into the kisses, the couple only taking short breaths in between them. 

Soon, Peter was crawling onto Tony’s lap with no resistance on the man’s part. Calloused hands even re-positioned the thin hips to comfortably grind against his stomach.

Peter bit his lip when the kisses seemed to slow, pulling back as he caught his breath. He smiled and chuckled at the soft expression Tony looked up at him with. The pure adoration in his eyes made Peter laugh childishly, hugging the man.

They began to kiss again, laughing into the softer exchange of affection. Both of them were absolutely lost in each other, even when their eyes were open, they were only looking at one another. Deep kisses and chaste kisses were shared alike, and time passed like it was nothing. 

The thing about being absolutely enamoured with something, it tends to take your focus away from your surroundings. Even with his heightened senses, they were all directed at the man he was on top of, every feeling, emotional and physical was just in their bubble. 

Except when he heard a rather noticeable noise of a bag dropping to the ground. Peter was the first one to look over, his eyes widening as he scrambled to get off of his lovers lap. 

His own Aunt, who had cared for him since he was a child, and loved Peter like her own and thought he could do no wrong was standing there with a shocked expression that soon turned to understandable anger. 

Tony stood up quickly, adjusting his tie with style before uttering out. “Mrs. Parker."

**Author's Note:**

> grgrgr i know i say this everytime but pls follow me on insta @softestdrawings and check out my discord server because only me and my editor talk anymore i need friends https://discord.gg/ug83Z4b
> 
> also follow me uwu @snaekuo.pancake like my art it's good and i want followers


End file.
